Allegory of the Heart
by EllynWriter
Summary: Modern Adaptation Elizabeth Bennet works as a library at a local college but dreams of one day becoming a writer. Living with her five sisters, she must endure the trial and errors that come with living. She then meets the proud Will Darcy, whom she despi
1. Meeting the Bennets

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything. The plot is all thanks to the wonderful Jane Austen though I wished I owned Mr. Darcy… (Please bear with me it's my first fan fiction)…

Chapter 1

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. And so with this quote, my new philosophy, I must end my letter to you, dear Lizzie. I'll see you on Friday when I get back. Much love, Charlotte."

Elizabeth Bennet smiled as she folded her friend's letter and slid it back into the envelope. She finished her latte and left a tip for the waitress. Picking up her book and wallet, left the café, stepping into the unusually warm October day. As she walked along the sidewalk, she opened her book, "_First Impressions"_, and continued reading, looking up every once in awhile to make sure not to run into anyone or anything.

She passed by several stores and some houses, finally coming to her own, she could tell it was hers by the loud music. She closed her book, placing her letter as the bookmark, and made her way up the steps. She rolled her eyes, noticing the front door wide open, cursing her younger sisters as she walked into the house. Entering the front door, she could just barely hear the piano playing under the noise of Shakira's lastest hit. She went into the living room and found her sister, Mary, trying to concentrate on her piano.

"Mary!" Elizabeth yelled. But, she didn't hear her. Elizabeth sighed and put her stuff on the coffee table. She went to walk in the kitchen when her older sister, Jane, came down the stairs, carrying a basket of clothes. They smiled at each other and Jane gave her that this-is-never-going-to-end look. Elizabeth gave her sympathetic smile when suddenly the music was turned off.

"Peace at last." Jane sighed.

"And you never thought it was going to end." Elizabeth mused while Jane gave her a blank stare. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since you left this morning," Jane said exasperated, "how was your run?"

"Splendid, I went for a latte when I was finished."

"And you didn't bring me anything?"

"Sorry, I was pre-occupied." Jane raised a brow and Elizabeth smiled.

"With what?"

"Mrs. Lucas came by to tell me more about the party for when Charlotte returns from London…"

"And?" Elizabeth smiled and pulled Jane up the stairs. Just then, their two younger sisters came charging past them, giggling. "Lydia, Kitty please be more careful!" Jane yelled after them. Lydia stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Kitty bumped into her, making her almost fall.

"What did you say Janey?" Lydia said innocently.

"She said don't play music this early in the morning and don't be such a brat." Elizabeth said. Lydia scowled at Elizabeth and Kitty giggled. "Now go finish your chores and then go to class today." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Earth to Lizzie! College gives you the choice."

"Well, Earth to Lydia, you have to go to class to learn and mom isn't paying all that money for you to do nothing, now go." She gave both Lydia and Kitty the mom face and they quickly left. Jane smiled and shook her head.

"You know Liz I am the older sister for a reason." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and went into their bedroom.

"It's not my fault I can't hold me tongue." Jane stifled her laughter and put the basket of laundry on her bed. She dumped the clothes out and went about folding them and putting them in neat piles.

"Well, someday, my dear sister, you will fall in love and then you'll have to watch that tongue of yours." Elizabeth laughed and helped Jane to fold.

"I doubt that shall ever happen. But, back to the subject of Mrs. Lucas. She stopped me today when I was reading Charlotte's letter and wanted to make sure I knew all the details about the party. I told her I did and then she asked me if I knew the person moving into Netherfield Park. She then explained to me how she went over there and extended an invitation to Charlotte's party." Jane stopped and eyed Elizabeth.

"What does this have to do with anything Liz?"

"It seems two men and a woman has moved into that house." Jane shook her head.

"A huge house like that and only three people are living in it?"

"I know. Mrs. Lucas told me that a Mr. Bingley and his sister along with a good friend of the family are living there and they are both single gentlemen, as she put it." Jane bit her lip and picked up the clothes putting them in drawers.

"Liz, I still don't see why you're telling me this." Elizabeth could see that even though Jane pretended like she didn't want to hear it, she continued to listen to Liz.

"Because she said Mr. Bingley was a shy but very nice and very sweet man. Who knows what could happen? Perhaps you two will meet at the party and fall in love." Jane sighed and picked up the rest of the clothes.

"This isn't a romance novel Liz, its reality. And reality is that…" But, she never finished. She just looked at Liz. "You should get ready for work or else you'll be late." And she left the room. Elizabeth sighed. She flopped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She grabbed the notebook and pen on her nightstand and began writing.

"_When does reality and romance entwine? When does reality end and romance begin? Does it ever or do we wish for it to happen? As a girl of twenty-three, when are those thoughts of everlasting pure love supposed to leave me? I suppose my sister is right in the respect that it is reality. But, why can't I hope?"_ She bit the end of her pen and sighed.

(**A/N-** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Its obviously a modern interpretation and I'm going to be using some dialogue from the movie and from the book and sort of updating it. I hope you enjoy it and I'll explain the characters more in the next chapter! Please R&R but don't be too harsh!)


	2. A Party

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything. The plot is all thanks to the wonderful Jane Austen though I wished I owned Mr. Darcy… but who doesn't?

Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood in front of the large mirror in her room and sighed. She never really cared about her appearance before but she wanted to look at least presentable tonight. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a black sweater because it was going to be colder out. She pulled her hair up and clipped it in place. Jane walked in and smiled.

"You look so pretty Liz." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jane grabbed a necklace off her nightstand. Jane was the real beauty of the family; the only daughter to get their father's blonde hair. Elizabeth smiled and picked up her notebook.

"_Jane was a true beauty. She was the epitome of feminism and the women in their town envied her for it. Short blonde hair, that looked as if she had been wearing curlers all night, with beautiful blue eyes that reminded Liz of her father so much. She had skin that looked like porcelain; like you could break her if you held her too tight.She also received her father's personality; quiet, unbearably shy, reserved, polite and the sweetest person Liz knew. As she stood there in a white tank top, blue over shirt and black pants Liz could safely say, in a way, she envied Jane too."_

Jane looked at Liz and smiled.

"What are you writing?" Liz looked up and closed the notebook.

"Nothing, just noting something." Jane laughed nervously like she always did before going to parties. Elizabeth made a mental note to put that in her notebook, she always loved that laugh.

"How is "the book" going?"

"Fairly well, I guess. I mean it's hard when inspiration hits in the middle of washing dishes or folding laundry."

"Well, I wouldn't worry. You're a fantastic writer Liz. I loved your last book even though you're too afraid to get it published." Elizabeth sighed. This was about the thousandth time they had discussed the issue of the book she had written. She wrote it after she had broken up with her fiancé and after writing it, never re-read it, afraid of what it might say. It was basically her baby and she didn't want it being corrupted.

"No, I just…I can't Jane. Umm…will you help me with my make-up and stuff? You know I'm no good with that kind of stuff." Jane nodded.

"Of course."

After an hour of Kitty and Lydia changing their outfits a hundred different times, they were finally walking out the door. They practically ran all the way while Jane, Elizabeth and Mary walked behind them.

"C'mon! You guys walk so slow!" Lydia yelled, stomping her foot as she stood outside the gates of the Lucas' home.

"The party isn't going anywhere Lydia, so why rush?" Elizabeth said.

"Because I don't want all the men will be taken by the time we get in." As they finally caught up to Lydia and Kitty, the five entered the yard.

" Lydia, there are better things to think about than men like perhaps your studies." Lydia scowled at her and walked faster. Elizabeth really didn't like her sister's skirt. It was too short and she would be freezing in about five minutes. But, she was eighteen now and…but something broke her thoughts. She heard a scream and looked up fast enough to get engulfed in someone's arms. Elizabeth started laughing.

" Charlotte!"

"Oh, Lizzie, it feels like forever since I've seen you!" As Charlotte let go, she finally got a good look at her. Charlotte was probably her best friend aside from Jane; at first Charlotte seems quiet and shy but once you get to know her she is outgoing. She looked a bit tanner as if she had been in the sun for awhile but mostly the same; Elizabeth was convinced that Charlotte and Jane should switch names, making the assumption that considering looks Charlotte deserved a name like plain Jane and Jane deserved a unique name like Charlotte. She mentally noted to write that down when she got home.

"Come, Lizzie, you must tell me everything that has happened." Jane smiled and looked around.

"Where did Lydia and Kitty..." she looked next to her, "and Mary go?" Elizabeth shrugged and so did Charlotte. "You two go and I'll find them." Elizabeth half-smiled at her sister, there she went playing the mom role again. They all went inside but Jane parted with them and Elizabeth and Charlotte continued into the backyard. It was full of decorations and people, there was a large stereo playing music and there were a lot of people dancing. Charlotte pulled her over to a semi-secluded spot.

"How was London?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was amazing. So different from here, people were so polite and they have the best accents too. But, the real beauty was the countryside. It was breathtaking. We went to this town or place I don't know, called Derbyshire and it was so pretty. I felt so artistic out there, lots of inspiration for a writer." Charlotte winked and Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Or a painter like you."

"Apply for that internship. You'd really love it. I want to go back already."

"I'm not sure I could afford to leave my sisters right now. It's hard enough trying to get a paycheck but even harder to get Lydia to go to class. But, enough about me I want to hear more about what was the name? Derbyshire?"

"Oh yes, it was just…words can't describe it, Lizzie. You will think of nothing else but the scenery because of the grandness of it, nothing else in the world matters. I even forgot about men."

"What are men to rocks and mountains?" Elizabeth looked over and saw Mary standing there, looking half-interested in the conversation. Liz was taken back by this, Mary hardly said two words but whenever she did, it was always something striking and philosophical. She should be the writer of the family. Liz made another mental note; must use Mary's quote and also include her in the book more.

"Where is Jane?" Elizabeth asked Mary.

"She is pulling Lydia away from some young banker guy." Liz nodded.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you about Pemberley." Charlotte said. But, before she could go on there a huge crowd of people came outside.

"What's going on?" Mary asked.

"I bet Mr.Bingley is here." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I met him when I got home this morning. He is such a nice man." Charlotte smiled. The crowd dissipated slowly and Elizabeth saw three people standing there. A handsome blonde-ish haired man, a woman who looked similar to the blonde man and then a handsome dark haired man.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked.

(**A/N-** Thought I'd leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger because I'm going to put the next chapter up quicker. I had a couple moments of a mental blockage but all better now. They are actually in Pennsylvania, I thought about making it in England and then decided against it and considering that state is a countryside I knew sort of well I made the setting in an un-named town. This one is a little rough but I hope you enjoyed it. I tweaked Charlotte's character because I thought she needed a bit of an update! Bear with me though; I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the great comments! Keeps me writing! And yes I will fight anyone for Darcy lol! ENJOY!)


	3. Darcy

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything. The plot is all thanks to the wonderful Jane Austen though I wished I owned Mr. Darcy… but who doesn't?

Chapter 3

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"Those three, obviously." She gestured to the three people.

"Oh, well the blond guy is Charles Bingley and…"

"That's the guy who moved into Netherfield Park?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yea and that's his sister, Caroline, next to him. Oh, and that's Mr. Will Darcy." Elizabeth looked at him. "He's Bingley's best friend and he's living at Netherfield Park with them because of some business thing. But, I saw him at Derbyshire." She smiled. Elizabeth looked at her.

"He's British?"

"Yes, all three of them are. But, Darcy is much richer than Bingley."

"Are you serious?" Liz stared at them.

"If you were listening, I told you I saw him at Derbyshire. He lives at that house Pemberley; I have pictures I'll show them to you later. Oh look they're coming over here." Indeed, they were making their way through the crowd towards them. Charlotte made sure she had no wrinkles on her skirt.

"Charlotte, nice to see you again." Charles said, Elizabeth surveyed him and concluded he was more handsome up close but more Jane's type.

"I'm glad you could make it here. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I am. There are such nice people here."

"Actually, I think it's a little crowded for a party." Caroline said, glancing around at all the people.

"Carol, it's a party, there are supposed to be crowds of people." Charles said.

"Perhaps Mrs. Lucas should have been more selective with the people then." Elizabeth said, raising a brow. Caroline gave her a sarcastic look and flipped her hair back. Elizabeth concluded she was the rich bitch stereotype.

"This is my best friend, Elizabeth Bennet." Charles put his hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Charles and this is my sister Caroline and my friend Will Darcy." Liz smiled at them.

"So, you moved into Netherfield Park. My sisters and I live in Longbourn House."

"Yes, I know where that is, very nice house."

"And you live with your sisters?" Darcy asked. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Correct, all five of us."

"Five people in_ that_ house; how is it possible?" Caroline scoffed.

"Well…" But, she was interrupted by Jane.

"Liz, I finally found you. I lost Lydia and Kitty in the…room…" She just sort of drifted off when she looked at Charles. And he was making the weirdest face at her. Elizabeth coughed to cover up her laugh and bit her lip.

"Who is this?" Charles asked.

"This is my older sister, Jane." Jane blushed and smiled widely. Caroline rolled her eyes again and looked at Charlotte.

"Could you show me where the bathroom is?" Charlotte nodded and her and Caroline quickly left.

"Would you like to dance Jane?" Jane put her hand out and Charles took it and they went off. Elizabeth realized she was left alone with Darcy. She had to admit he was pretty good looking. Tall, black hair, blue eyes, nice bone structure and a nice dresser; to top it off, he was brooding, straight out of a romance novel. Elizabeth let out a laugh and Darcy eyed her with a strange look on his face. She must look crazy, seeming to laugh at nothing. She watched Jane and Charles dancing and looked at Darcy.

"So, Darcy, do you dance?" He looked down at her.

"No, not if I can help it." He crossed his arms and looked at Charles. She sighed and tried to start up a conversation.

"You're from England, right?"

"Yes, obvious from the accent, isn't it?" She needed to let it go.

"How are you enjoying the Pennsylvania countryside?"

"Very much," he looked down at her, "It's quiet and so are the people. I prefer to be quiet and taciturn." The sentence dripped with sarcasm and Elizabeth felt a little offended.

"I see." She smiled and walked away. That was torture and the last time she would be friendly to anyone she didn't know. She went inside to get a drink and shook her head. She found Charlotte and they walked outside together and almost bumped into Charles and Darcy talking but Elizabeth pulled her to hide behind a bush.

"Lizzie, what are you—" But, Lizzie shushed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Darcy, I found most of the girls remarkably attractive and very easy to talk to…especially Jane."

"She is the prettiest one here, you should be lucky you got to her first."

"I know, but here sister, Elizabeth, she was very pretty too. Naturally pretty just like her sister and she seemed very intelligent. Did you see the way she snipped at Caroline? I almost laughed but held it back."

"Yes, she is pretty and seemingly smart but not entirely pretty enough for me nor smart enough."

"I think you're being extremely unfair and opinionated."

"Yes, but you know I am now go back to Jane, its unfair for you to be wasting your time with me when you could possibly be with her."

After they walked away, it took most of Elizabeth's strength to keep her from saying something to him.

"Now Lizzie, don't take it to heart. He's not even that handsome anyway." Elizabeth nodded and tried to have a good time but all her thoughts were on Darcy. Not pretty enough for me! Who does he think he is? Brad Pitt? Johnny Depp? He doesn't even compare to them. She tried to forget about him but he had hurt for feelings and she couldn't even explain why she cared. Who was he to her? Nothing but a stupid English brat, that's who. Elizabeth shook her head, she couldn't believe she was trying to rationalizing this. After a while, Elizabeth decided to leave. As she did, she found Charles, Jane and Darcy all talking.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm really tired, so I'm, going to go" Jane frowned.

"Already? But it's still so early."

"I know but I have some stuff to do for the school and other things to do but you stay and have fun." She looked at Bingley and smiled. "Don't keep her out too late." Charles and Jane laughed and Jane hugged Elizabeth.

"Careful walking home, Lizzie." Liz nodded.

"Right. Goodbye Charles, it was really a pleasure to meet you." She looked at Darcy coldly.

"Elizabeth, nice to meet you."

"Darcy, nice to meet you also. I hope you enjoyed the taciturn and quiet company of the little town." She raised a brow and he cocked his head to the side. "Now, don't go dancing too much now that I'm leaving." She smiled and left, hoping he got the message.

"_Darcy, the man who had hurt my pride…feelings. Who was this man who had such a bearing on my thoughts? Obviously, he was rich and attractive but what other qualities did he have? Sarcasm and vanity are not qualities women look for in a man. And he had them. Perhaps I would never see him again and maybe not. Considering Jane and Charles obvious affections for one another, I will have to see him again. But, I will certainly ignore him."_ Elizabeth put the pen down and decided it was enough writing for one night and enough thinking of Darcy, she was going to ignore him and that was that.

**(A/N-** Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't think its very good but it will do. I'm sorry if it seems very close to the movie/book but I really want to stick with the original ideas. I'm not going to do every scene or things like that but I will keep to the basics! Please keep reading and reviewing! Don't be too harsh! I can't take it lol! ENJOY! Thanks for reading!)


	4. Of Dinner and Debates

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything. The plot is all thanks to the wonderful Jane Austen though I wished I owned Mr. Darcy…

Chapter 4

A week after the party, Elizabeth was still bothered by the comments made by Darcy, but she tried not to think about him; which became terribly hard as every time she came home from work Charles would be over spending time with Jane. The two were inseparable until she had to go to bed until the time she got home from her job. They had been dating since the night of the party. Elizabeth was getting a little sick of them but on the bright side she had inspiration for writing and she was glad that Jane was happy even though when Jane and Charles were out in public together she acted completely shy around Charles. Elizabeth found it adorable though and as long as Charles didn't seem to care did she either. But, Friday night Charles invited Elizabeth to have dinner with him, Jane and unfortunately Darcy. After pleading from Jane, Elizabeth agreed, perhaps she would get more inspiration and be able to write about it. Elizabeth dressed comfortably in a dark blue sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. The heels she wore for work were wearing on her feet. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and drove over to Netherfield Park; Jane was already there helping Charles prepare.

She had to admit the house was beautiful and huge. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Of all the people to possibly open the door, there was Darcy standing in front of her.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" She composed herself and tried to hide her dismay by smiling politely. She had more semi-respect than to say something clever and demeaning.

"Very good and yourself?"

"Well, still trying to recover from your comment when you left us the other night at the party." She raised a brow. "It was a joke." She nodded and he moved to let her in. It was stunning inside, just as beautiful as the outside.

"It's beautiful. The colors…," she smiled at the paintings on the wall, "the paintings are beautiful." Darcy stood next to her.

"Charles and I are very fond of art." She eyed him; did he really just say he liked art? This man was more complex than she thought. He had a sense of humor and good taste in art, who was this man? She followed him into the dining room where Jane and Charles were already sitting next to each other. She expected a huge, long table with a million chairs but she found a regular table that sat six people. She sat down on the other side of the table and surprisingly Darcy sat next to her.

"Would you like some wine, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked.

"No thank you, iced tea would be great though, if you have it." He nodded and left the room.

The dinner was good, Elizabeth thought. The conversation was very light and Darcy was polite, still brooding, but polite. After dinner was over and they were all drinking coffee and eating desserts, the conversation turned to literature, one of Elizabeth's favorite subjects.

"_Jane Eyre _is a wonderful novel; it really shows the love between two people." Jane said. Darcy was shaking his head.

"Next you are going to say _Wuthering Heights_ was a wonderful love story. Each novel proves the darker side of love; it's not only light and airy but can be dark, menacing and even to the point of obsessive." Elizabeth looked at him; he had just critiqued two of her favorite books. She sat speechless; what was he talking about?

"I will have to disagree with you on this one Darcy." Charles said.

"On what grounds, what do you disagree with?" Darcy asked; Elizabeth couldn't hold her tongue anymore Charles was about to talk but Liz interrupted him.

"While I must agree with you, Darcy, on the fact that _Heights _does show the darker side of love, the obsessive side, the story of Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester are lighter and show how love can basically overcome other things that might stand in the way. Also, it shows the power of love in triumphing over social standing and obviously Rochester's wife."

He looked at her and looked intrigued.

"And what about _Wuthering Heights_; you agree about the novel showing the darker side of love?"

"Yes, but it still shows love. What love can drive people to do and to think? Honestly Darcy, could you say if you loved a woman and she was taken away from you, that you would not do everything and anything you could to get her back? Even if it meant getting revenge on the people and the families who blatantly mistreated you and separated you from the one you loved?" She realized she was rambling and bit her lip. She couldn't help but get passionate about literature especially a book she really loved. Next, he would be commenting on the fact that _First Impressions_ was an unbelievable love story. Jane laughed nervously and looked at Darcy.

"My sister, as you can see Will, is very passionate about books. They are her life." Elizabeth looked at Jane and Charles; Jane was pink in the face and Charles had a smug look on his face.

"I have never seen a person argue like that before Elizabeth, you really must love books." Charles said.

"I treasure them above everything else. What would the world be like without the imagination of literature? English was my major in college and I intend on becoming a writer as my job. Filling people's heads with new ideas and making them think a different way than how they normally do is the best thing I can think of doing. I also minored in philosophy, which also hinders me in trying to find out how people think and why they think like that. It fascinates me." She looked at the watch on her wrist then at Darcy, who was staring at her with a strange look on his face, like he was seeing her for the first time, but Elizabeth just thought he was upset because she had won the argument, she didn't understand that he was impressed and he found her intelligence…beautiful.

Elizabeth made an excuse ten minutes later and left quickly. She politely said goodbye to them all and left. Charles was taking Jane home in an hour; they wanted some time to themselves. Darcy left them alone and retired to the study/library. He sat at his desk and couldn't get the image of Elizabeth's eyes and expressions out of his head. She was so passionate about what they had discussed it shocked him at first. He didn't realize how intelligent she was. Or how beautiful she was. Charles was right she was beautiful, perhaps prettier than Jane. He had never been impressed by a woman before. He couldn't even understand why. The witty comment she had said to him at the Lucas' party made him realize he had underestimated her but tonight she made an impression on him. He still couldn't comprehend why he was having these feelings and why so deep and flowing all of a sudden. He needed to see her again to really analyze her and understand her thinking.

Elizabeth laid on her bed her notebook resting on her stomach and her pen in her hand. She couldn't think of anything to write except perhaps the way Darcy had looked at her. Did he honestly think that she was stupid? Does he think women can't be intelligent? He seemed like one of those men who thought women couldn't be better than him. At least that's the impression she got. He did make that comment about her; perhaps he didn't think he would be dissed by a woman, especially one he did not find overly pretty. She sighed and put the stuff on the floor. She couldn't think anymore, the whole night was a blur to her. She rolled on her side and quickly fell asleep. Not knowing her impression of Darcy's look was completely wrong.

**(A/N-** Well, here you go! This one was very easy for me to write. I thought about doing the "poetry is the food of love" scene but its soooo over played so I decided a nice debate about books would be better. I REALLY enjoyed writing this scene so please be gentle with the review comments as you guys have been! And I really appreciate the nice comments you all leave! I'm scared you guys aren't going to like it but I'm glad you're enjoying it up to this point! I hope you liked it! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep whipping them out! LOL! THANK YOU!)


	5. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything. The plot is all thanks to the wonderful Jane Austen though I wished I owned Mr. Darcy…

Chapter 5

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, the first thing that popped into her head was Darcy. It shocked her. Why would she want to think about him? She took a quick shower and got dressed. Jane floated into their room and put some clothes away. It was safe to say Jane was on cloud nine. Elizabeth laughed to herself and went to work. It went that way for another week. Jane spent more time with Bingley and Elizabeth wrote about it.

_"So, perhaps it is real. And Jane had denied it for herself for a long time. Now she sees the difference between reality and the world of romance. They walk a very fine line, don't they? Jane was in love; though she wouldn't admit it to me, I could sense it. She never acted this way before. Though she hardly showed it around other people, her true affections for Mr. Bingley, it is so obvious because whenever she is around him, she had a constant blush on her face. When will it be my turn?" _

On Saturday, Elizabeth went for her normal seven o'clock run and went for a coffee at the local shop. They didn't have a Starbucks in town so she had to go there. As she ran to the door, she almost smacked into someone coming out. She didn't even look at the person.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

" Elizabeth?" She looked up and saw Darcy standing right in front of her. A week of not seeing him and now he was right in front of her face. They were both in agony.

"Darcy, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yes, yes I know, since we had our little debate over the books." She nodded and just wanted to run away. "I have seen your sister Jane a lot though. She is a constant visitor."

"Well, due to the fact she's dating Charles, which would make it obvious that she would be there." He laughed nervously and nodded.

"Right, of course, well, perhaps you should not be such a stranger yourself. The more the merrier at Netherfield Park." She nodded. "Plus, my only company is Caroline and she isn't exactly the most fun person in the world."

"Sure, maybe I'll stop by today. Nobody's only company should ever be just Caroline."

"Right, well I better be off, see you around." He smiled and quickly left. Cursing himself for not being wittier around her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went inside the café. Was she always going to be plagued by this guy? A thought popped into her head she just wanted to stomp all over. Maybe if he wasn't so good-looking it would be a lot easier to dislike him. She immediately decided to never think of that again.

The next day Elizabeth woke up realizing Jane was not in her bed, it looked untouched. Rationalizing, she probably slept over at Charles; she picked up the phone and called Jane's cell phone. But, she didn't pick up, so Elizabeth left a voicemail.

"Hey Jane, it's me, Elizabeth, remember me, right? That girl you call your sister. When you get this call me back." She hung up and yawned. She made herself some coffee and breakfast then took a long shower. When she got out, she realized there was a message on the machine. She hit the button and listened.

"Hello, this is Charles Bingley. Bit of an accident at Netherfield. Jane's alright but she wants to know if Elizabeth could possibly bring her some clothes. Well, goodbye." Elizabeth froze in place, Jane and accident should never be in the same sentence. She hurriedly got dressed and grabbed a suitcase for Jane, packing at least a week or so amount of clothes. She got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt grabbed her jacket and scarf as she left the house. That's when she realized, Mary, Lydia and Kitty had taken the car for the weekend. She would have to walk. Putting on her coat and scarf, she decided to brave the walk instead of getting a cab. It didn't really matter because she liked to walk and run. But, only if it hadn't rained the night before it would be so much better. What a sight it must have been. Her walking in mud with a suitcase. She shook her head and wished they had two cars instead of one. When she finally arrived at Netherfield, at least an inch of her pants were covered in mud. She just shrugged, it's not like she cared; she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Hurrying to the door she rang the doorbell. The door opened and her smile faded.

"Darcy?" Was she always going to be haunted by this man?

" Elizabeth, I thought we'd see you soon." He had this big smile on his face. She shook her head and remembered why she was there.

"Where is Jane? Is she alright? Can I see her?" Darcy was about to answer when someone else appeared at that door.

"Hello Elizabeth, haven't seen you in ages."

"Caroline, what a surprise."

"Yes, well I just got back from London today; I'm actually a week early."

"How…thrilling." Elizabeth said, all she wanted to do was see her sister.

"I suppose you want to see Jane." Elizabeth nodded and Caroline looked at the suitcase and her pants. "Wait a minute, did you walk here?"

"Why, yes I did." Caroline made a surprised face.

"Alright," she turned around and said someone's name. "Please come in, Lisa, our housemaid will show you to Jane's room." Elizabeth nodded and started following the girl and said goodbye to Darcy and Caroline.

"See you later." Darcy said and Caroline just waved. When Elizabeth was out of hearing, Caroline began to laugh.

"Oh my god, Will, did you see her clothes? Not only did they look like they came from a thrift shop but her pants were covered in mud. And why did she walk here? Doesn't she have a car? Charles is picking poorer and poorer girlfriends."

"Drop it Caroline."

Darcy began walking away; he couldn't stand to listen to her. He didn't appreciate the fact that she was talking about Elizabeth and Jane like that.

"I don't know what the big deal is about her; she isn't even that pretty." Darcy stopped and looked at Caroline.

"What would you know about beauty?" He shook his head and went up the stairs to be alone.

When Elizabeth entered, Charles was sitting on a chair right by a bed, holding Jane's hand and talking to her. They looked so adorable, Elizabeth almost turned around and walked out but Jane looked up at her.

"LIZ!" She smiled and Charles got up, Elizabeth dropped the suitcase and hugged Jane. "I thought that was you ringing the doorbell!" Elizabeth pulled away and looked at Jane's foot, it was wrapped in bandages.

"Jane what happened?" Charles offered her the chair and she sat down.

"Well, it was raining and I went to go up the stairs and the floors are hardwood, I slipped and fell; sprained my ankle badly."

"Yes and one of my closest friends is a doctor so he came over and checked her out. He doesn't want her to be moved for at least a week so we thought she had to stay here. And I see you brought her clothes."

"I did and did you call your work?" Jane nodded and Elizabeth smiled, she turned to Charles.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of her. I really appreciate it." He blushed a little and smiled.

"It's no problem; anything for Jane or any of her sisters. It's a pleasure to have her around. Plus you can stay for a night or two if you'd like." Jane's face lit up.

"Please Liz, stay over night." Elizabeth smiled; she couldn't help but give in to Jane, especially since she was hurt. She nodded her head.

"Only one night though because I'll have to miss work tomorrow."

"They won't mind, you have a million sick days anyways."

"I'll just need clothes."

"I'll go ask Caroline if she can spare something for you." Charles kissed Jane's forehead and quickly left.

"I'm so glad you came Liz."

"How could I not? I was so worried about you."

"You don't have to be, Charles is a good guy, not like any of the other ones I dated." Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Her and Jane sat together talking about Charles and Darcy, also about their family and little things. About an hour or so later, Charles came into the room with a tray of food. Jane sat up a little more and smiled.

"Thought you'd like something to eat; Elizabeth, Will is downstairs eating if you'd like to join him." Jane gave her the face and Elizabeth stood up.

"Sure, but where's Caroline?"

"She had a business meeting." Elizabeth smiled and quickly left the room. Admiring all the art and the interior decorating on the way, she realized how awkward it was going to be eating with Darcy. She entered the dining room to find Darcy reading a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She said as she sat down. He nodded and she began eating quickly, the sooner this was over the better. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her every once in a while; this was annoying. They sat there in silence for a while; it looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"So, how's your business?"

"Very good."

"And what is it that you do…exactly?"

"I work at an accounting firm actually."

"Oh really, which one?" Other than english, Elizabeth could say firmly, she was good at numbers.

"D & B accounting…I own it with Bingley." Elizabeth's eyes widened; of course she had heard of them…she wanted to die. Finishing her meal quickly, she made a hurried exit.

(**A/N-**Sorry you guys had to wait so long…major blockage to my brain! Worst block ever! That's why it's a little rushed I want to get to the better parts! I hope you're up for a little more debating of books because its coming up this time, Caroline is going to put in her two cents…. I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was better than her just getting sick so! And Elizabeth is very cynical! She doesn't want to fall for a guy who hurt her feelings! Even if he is amazingly handsome lol! ENJOY! KEEP R&RING!


	6. Experiences

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything. The plot is all thanks to the wonderful Jane Austen though I wished I owned Mr. Darcy…

Chapter 6

Elizabeth's stay at Netherfield wasn't pleasant. The only times that were is when she was with Jane or by herself in the library. Dinner that night had been dreadful as Caroline would try to start a conversation with Darcy, in which he would basically give her the cold shoulder. Then, Caroline would try to start up one with Liz, which she tried to be witty but Liz just ignored her. Elizabeth excused herself and went straight to the library for some alone time. Not only was the company lacking but also she had to wear Caroline's clothes; which were so tight she felt one move would tear them off, so she just wore some of the clothes she had brought for Jane.

Sitting in the library, Elizabeth found sanctuary in reading. The library was enormous and made her want to cry but it looked like it had lacked the proper care. She had actually found herself rearranging the books to her liking. But, now she sat on one of the sofas, engaged in a book she had read a million times, _Little Women_; who doesn't love that novel though. She was so enraptured by the book she hardly noticed Darcy enter the library. She looked up and almost fell off the sofa.

"Sorry to startle you, Elizabeth, I didn't know anyone was in here." She closed the book and shook her head.

"My fault, I forgot this wasn't my house." She stood up quickly. "I'll just go see how Jane is doing." She walked to the door and he stepped aside for her.

"Elizabeth?" She stopped and glanced at him. "What are you reading?"

"_Little Women_ …"

"One of my favorites." She raised a brow and cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Considering your former criticisms of the other novels we have discussed I would have thought that _Little Women_ would be among one of your least favorites."

"Obviously not all first impressions are correct." She nodded.

"I guess so." She didn't like the look he was giving her, it made her…uncomfortable. She quickly left, checking on Jane, who was happily engaged in a conversation with Charles. Elizabeth went straight to her room and discovered a piece of paper and a pen.

"_There are only two perks of being here at Netherfield: one, seeing Jane deliriously happy and two, the huge library….First impressions aren't always correct? That just goes to prove that Darcy is completely full of himself. But, then aren't I contradicting myself? One of the best themes out there in literature is about first impressions and here I am judging it because it came from the mouth of Darcy. Perhaps I should be nicer to him?"_

She looked at the last sentence and scratched it out. Why was she so judgmental on him? He had only said one bad thing about her while probably tons of people she knew talked about her behind her back all the time. She lay in the bed and tried to clear her mind. Stop thinking about Darcy! Good or bad!

The next morning she went for a run at 6 to avoid waking anyone up. She didn't run very far as she was coming back she almost ran into Darcy. This was becoming a routine for her. She had to admit he looked good in a suit.

"Out for a run?" He asked. Was he always so brooding even when smiling?

"I love to run… and walk." He laughed.

"Yes, yes I know." They stood there for a second in silence. "Are you going back home today?"

"Uh yea, I have to, I have to make sure Lydia and Kitty didn't burn down the house."

"Well, I hope you had a nice stay, even if it was one night; and if they did burn down your house, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks, I think Jane would **love** that. See you later." She smiled and went inside. He sighed and stood there for a second.

"I was hoping you would too." And he left for work.

Elizabeth spent the morning with Jane and then left at noon to go back home. Mary came and picked her up, checked on Jane and then they left. Except they took a detour.

"Mary, where are we going?"

"To pick up Collins, he wanted to come over today." Elizabeth needed a gun…or something pointy to kill herself with. Collins; the name sent shivers down her spine. Collins was Mary's friend from work and he was strange. He wasn't ugly; his personality overshadowed his looks and made him completely dorky. He was annoying and for a whole summer had come over everyday and followed Jane around. He wrote poems about her and even had the courage to ask her to marry him but she was seeing someone else at the time. And she never would have said yes.

He was waiting outside his house for them and hopped into the car.

"Hello, Elizabeth, how is Jane doing?"

"Great." The whole car ride back to Longbourn all she heard about was the nature hikes he takes on the weekends with his friends…if they were real. When they got back, Elizabeth made a mad dash to her room and locked the door. She couldn't stand annoying people like him, he was like a hermit.

Most of Elizabeth's time that week was spent doing work. Her job was ridiculously busy. So, when Friday came she almost cried. Plus, it was the day Jane was allowed to come home, even if she didn't want to. After Elizabeth got home from work, she quickly changed and went to get Jane.

"I see you drove this time, Elizabeth." Caroline sneered, she was so pretty and had so much potential, but she was such a snob, Elizabeth thought. Jane had to wear the bandage around her ankle. Elizabeth, Charles and Darcy were helping her down the stairs to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Caroline bid them a short goodbye and disappeared. Darcy and Charles saw them to the car. Charles and Jane went first and stood "talking" for awhile. Elizabeth forgot Jane's bags and went inside to get them. As she was running outside, she tripped and almost fell down the stairs but Darcy quickly caught her. He had her around the waist like he was dipping her. Elizabeth felt so embarrassed, realizing that she had just tripped in front of him and that he was really close to her. He helped her stand up and she just blushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, he just had a little smile on his face. Elizabeth hurried Jane along and they left quickly. Darcy stood on the front steps, watching the car drive away, smiling to himself. He knew he was falling for her but he didn't know she was falling for him. He laughed to himself and decided soon Netherfield would have to have a party and invite the Bennetts.

Over the next couple of weeks, Collins was at the house more and more; even though it gave Elizabeth more things to write about, especially with Lydia and Kitty making sarcastic comments to him and even behind his back. He was following her around, trying to be funny and witty and telling her about his job and such. She wanted to die. One day about a month and a half after Jane's ankle injury, Elizabeth was driving home from work when her car kept saying it was hot. She pulled over to the side of the road and lifted the hood, noticing she had barely any coolant in her car. She knew it couldn't get any worse. Suddenly, a car pulled over in back of her and a man got out.

"Having some car trouble?" he asked, walking over to Elizabeth.

"Yes, obviously."

"Do you want some help?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem, I know a bit about cars…uh..what's your name?"

"Elizabeth Bennet." She put out her hand and he shook it.

"Jack, Jack Wickham."

(**A/N-** Sorry it took so long but I've been so busy with work lately! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the ending kind of sucks but oh well! I love Darcy so much and I can't wait to get to some of their more "closer" moments! I'm having fun writing this and I hope you're having fun reading it! ENJOY! Keep Reading and Reviewing because it means a lot to me to know what you guys think! And I really appreciate that you guys are taking the time to read it! THANKS!)


	7. Jack Wickham

Jack Wickham was extremely helpful. He helped Elizabeth figure out what was wrong with her car and made sure it was fixed and safe enough for her to drive before he left her. He followed her back to her house. Elizabeth had to admit he was an attractive guy, not that she was looking. They sat on the steps outside her house for a long time just talking, Elizabeth couldn't even say what about because they had nearly talked about everything. Even Kitty and Lydia pranced past them in short miniskirts and low cut shirts but he only smiled at them and nodded then returned his attentions to Liz. She concluded that Jack was a handsome, funny and polite man who happened to be in the army.

"Well, Elizabeth it is getting late and I must really be on my way. But, don't be too shy to give me a call." She laughed.

"Me, too shy? I don't think that word is even in my vocabulary. But, are you sure you can't stay longer?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"I really can't I would take your offer but. …I…" His voice drifted off as his head followed a car pulling up to the house. She raised a brow, smile fading, when she realized whose car that was. He got out of the car and went to walk up to the house when he noticed the two of them sitting there and stopped in his tracks.

"Hello, Darcy, how are you?"

Jack and Darcy stared at each other intensely; now Liz was really confused. Finally, Darcy returned his gaze to Lizzy and Jack stared intently at the ground.

"I have something for you Elizabeth, I know Jane probably knows all about it but its respectful to give you an invitation anyway." He handed her an envelope, took one last look at Jack and then left. Elizabeth and Jack sat there in complete silence for what felt like an eternity until Jack stood up and clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Elizabeth, it was just….just…" He started walking to his car when Elizabeth ran after him.

"Jack? Jack?" she grabbed his arm and he stopped and looked at her. "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do. Tell me." It took a couple of minutes of convincing for Jack to finally give in and tell her. They decided that the next day they would a walk in the park and he would give her the full story. She even convinced him to stay for dinner, which Kitty and Lydia were very excited about; Mary just scowled at them. After he left, Lydia and Kitty asked Elizabeth a million questions but she just shrugged them off and went to bed.

Jane snuck into her bed and they lay next to each other talking and laughing.

"…and I still can't believe he put up with Lydia drooling all over him during dinner." Jane said laughing.

"I don't know who was worse, Lydia annoying him with questions all night or Kitty leaning over him to get food." Elizabeth said and Jane nodded, laughing.

"I miss Charles."  
"You always miss Charles."

"I think he might ask me to marry him." Elizabeth smiled, she could see the tears forming in Jane's eyes.

"Why do you think that?"

"He asked me what kind of rings I liked." Jane snuggled up to Liz and cried for joy until she fell asleep. Elizabeth even shed a couple; some from joy, some from envy, wishing she could have the same feelings. She wanted what Jane and Charles had; love.

The next day Jack and Elizabeth had dinner together and then took a walk in the park nearby her house.

"So tell me about you and Darcy." Elizabeth wanted to get straight to the point. Jack smiled and laughed.

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" She shook her head. "A girl who knows what she wants…I like that. Anyways, Will and I go way back. My parents died when I was a little kid so I had to live with my grandmother; Will's parents were extremely nice to her which in turn they were nice to me. I was always at Will's house, every day after school, him and I would play. As we grew older, we sort of grew apart and I become very close with his father and his younger sister, Georgiana. Will went off to college and I stayed around and went to a community college to be closer to Georgiana. Then, their father died. It devastated us all. During this time, Will became very aggressive towards me; he had ever since his sister and I started dating. And also because his father favored me more, I was like a second son to him. Anyway, I was supposed to receive money to go to a better college and go into business but somehow Will made it so I didn't get any of that."

"How could he do that?"

"I don't know so instead I focused on my studies, I needed better grades so I could transfer. Then, Will found out I had planned on asking Georgiana to marry me and threatened that he would never let it happen. By now, my grandmother had died and their mother was extremely sick so I decided to join the navy and now I'm here."

Elizabeth sat down on one of the benches, taking the story in.

"Wow, I can't believe he could do that."

"I just wanted to be happy, you know?"

Jack walked Elizabeth back to the house.

"Please come with me, as my date, to Charles' party."

"I don't want to be in the same room as Will for more than 5 minutes never mind a whole night. He might kill me."

"He doesn't like me either so we're in the same boat."

"Maybe I'll come."

"Great, it's this Saturday night at 8 o'clock and its cocktail attire."

"Alright, maybe I'll stop by. See you later."

Elizabeth watched Jack walk away and sighed. She knew Darcy was a little rude but to downright take away someone's happiness was definitely out of line. Atleast she had something new to write about.

(**A/N- **Sorry! First off I apologize so much for this! I don't think its that good and its very rushed and I'm sorry the next one will definitely be better! And faster! I'm in school and there's lots of papers to write and a lot of work to do! That's what happens when you go away to school! The next one will definitely not take that long for me to write! I have lots of ideas so! Thanks for being patient! Keep R&Ring!)


	8. Of Parties and Dances

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 8

It took Elizabeth what seemed like five hours to fix her hair the way she wanted it and ended up letting Jane do it which only took five seconds. Liz did her make-up by herself while Jane supervised and did her own. Lydia and Kitty floated in and out of their room, asking for eyeliner and hairspray, because it was an emergency and they were running out. After Liz finally thought she looked semi-attractive, she slipped into the dress and stared in the mirror.

"Are you sure this dress looks good?" She only cared about her looks on certain occasions like wanting to impress Jack and show him that she can look very feminine and beautiful like her older sister.

"Yes, it's perfect! Now stop worrying! Jack will definitely notice you in that dress." Elizabeth laughed and put on the black pumps to match the tight black dress she was wearing. The invitation had said cocktail attire but it was a black and white party. Jane was wearing a 50's style white dress with a black sash. She looked beautiful of course. She had pulled her bangs back and straightened her usually curly hair. She looked gorgeous.

After about another hour or so, a taxi came and picked up the four of them. Mary had decided to wait for Collins, who was invited by Charles, because he "felt bad".

The party was outside in the huge backyard. Tents had been set up, each tent was a different room. The first tent entered was a cocktail hour type of setup, the next was appetizers and dancing wit a dj and the last tent had long tables with white tablecloths and flowers and a small band played classical music; it looked and felt like a wedding reception.

Jane and Elizabeth entered the first tent together and Lydia and Kitty scattered. They shrugged at each other and sat down at one of the little tables they had set up. They both accepted a glass of champagne which a waiter was serving to people. They had started up a conversation when Charles came over. Elizabeth and him hugged and exchanged a few words. Charles and Jane left because he had something he wanted to show her. Elizabeth stood up and talked to a few people. She even met up with Charlotte.

Finally, it was time to move into the next room. It had bigger tables and basically the same set up except the tablecloths were black and the party lights were a little brighter so people could see what they were eating. It seemed to Liz that the whole town was there…possibly more. Her and Charlotte sat down at a table and talked to each other, laughing and even got up to dance.

Darcy could hardly keep his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. He had first seen her in the cocktail tent but he couldn't get up the courage to say anything to her. He took his breath away, literally. The combination of her dress and the way she had worn her hair made her look elegant and feminine. He didn't want to look or even think about another woman. And her eyes…he couldn't even describe them. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. He felt like some sappy romance writer and he knew he was staring at her too much.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled as he watched her dance. Even though she was sweaty and a little red in the face; he absolutely adored her. He just needed the courage to be able to ask her the one thing he wanted to do, he wanted to show her he was…suave. He wanted to ask her to dance.

Laughing and absolutely exhausted Charlotte and Elizabeth sat down at their table.

"That was so ridiculous." Charlotte said.

"I haven't danced like that in so long. I can't believe that Collins actually asked me to dance with him." Elizabeth said, taking a sip of water.

"Oh, he's not that bad." Elizabeth raised a brow at her.

One of the waiters came over and told them that dinner was being served in the next tent and they got up and started going over with the huge crowd.

"I forgot my purse come with me." Charlotte said. They headed back to the table and got her purse when Elizabeth turned around she almost bumped right into someone.

"Sorry." She said.

"Elizabeth…" She looked up and saw Darcy staring down at her with those ice blue eyes.

"Oh hello Darcy, how are you?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, thank you for inviting me." They stood there for an awkward second, Charlotte tried to not laugh.

"Well, Elizabeth, I was wondering…May I have the next dance?"

"Of course." He flashed a smile and nodded, then disappeared into the crowd. Charlotte burst out laughing and Elizabeth blinked a couple of times. "Did I just do what I think I did?"

"You just told Darcy you would dance with him." They stared at each other and Elizabeth gave her a serious look.

"Well, this isn't going to work."

"Why? I mean he isn't _that_ bad looking…"

"Considering I've dedicated my life to completely loathing him…it is an inconvenience." They both started laughing and entered the next tent. It was beautiful. Elizabeth thought it was right out of a painting. The lighting was low and it was very romantic. There were white rose bouquets set up in the center of the tables. Her and Charlotte sat next to each other. The band started playing a slow song before the food was put out and she could feel Darcy coming towards her. Charlotte elbowed her while taking a sip of water and Elizabeth stood up quickly. She smiled at Darcy, who extended his hand out to her, and she reluctantly took it.

They went to the middle of the dance floor, where many other couples had already started. He put his hand on her hip and took her other hand in his; she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started dancing.

Even though she hated to admit it, he was a great dancer. She could tell he was taught these dances either by a mother or in a class, like she had learned. At first, they were extremely quiet, it was so awkward; finally, Darcy spoke up.

"I really like this song." Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Really? I've never heard it before."

"It's from an opera; it's not very well-known." Elizabeth nodded and the conversation ended there.

"So, how do you like your job?" he asked.

"I love it." She was very tight lipped. After hearing all of Jack's story, she really didn't want to hear anything Darcy had to say.

"Have I offended you in some way?" Elizabeth raised a brow.

"Why on earth would you think that?" He gave her the same look back.

"Elizabeth, please, the sarcasm is obvious in your voice."

"No sarcasm…just intrigue."

"Intrigue? Why that?"

"I'm trying to figure you out. You see, Darcy, I'm a writer. I examine the character of the people around me and I, of course, write about it."

"Are you examining my character?"

"I am." He gave her the "and" look and she narrowed her eyes. "I find that your character is somewhat lacking."

"Lacking?"

"A lack of care for your friends or those whom you once called a friend."

"Well, I think you need to re-analyze your characterization of me for I find you are very far from the truth."

"I doubt that."

"I simply then must change your mind, perhaps next time you will give me a chance to show you my personality before you go and judge again." She was a little taken a back by his statement. Of course men had challenged her before but this was personal. And all of sudden she felt like it was just him and her in the room. They had stopped dancing and she didn't even notice. They were staring at each other then he took her hand politely kissed it and left.

She quickly left and went to the bathroom, throwing herself in one of the stalls. She sat down and felt terrible. Why did she always let this man get to her? She had a thick skin, thanks to her father, and never let anyone else in but somehow Darcy got the best of her. Elizabeth spent most of the night hiding from everyone including her own thoughts and Darcy spent the night thinking only of Elizabeth and the things he said.

(**A/N-**Told you it would be a lot quicker! Thank you for the reviews! Very much appreciated! I hope you like this chapter! Dialogue lacks a little but I thought more of the details of their looks and body language would be more important because Austen usually does that! Its going to get good! You know whats coming up soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and Elizabeth's dress is supposed to be like the blue version of Debra Messing's red dress in The Wedding Date so imagine it looks like that! Keep R&Ring! THANKS again!)


	9. Changes

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 9

_He had whisked me across the dance floor for what seemed like ages and we had discussed nothing. He doesn't know that I know about his past…but still…I…_

Elizabeth threw her pen down and started massaging her temples. Ever since the party she could hardly think of anything to write. And every five seconds either on the phone or in person, Jane and Charles would fight. She couldn't take it anymore. Lydia and Kitty were acting extremely immature, Collins was at the house everyday hovering over her, Mary wouldn't stop playing the piano and Elizabeth had so much work that she thought her head would explode. Things seemed to have taken a turn for the worst since the party.

The holidays were a disaster at their house. Thanksgiving was terrible since she burned the turkey so badly they ended up ordering pizza. And by Christmas, the worst thing imaginable had happened. Jane and Charles broke up, he had sent her a terrible email.

"Dear Jane,

I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. The fighting is starting to take a toll on me, not only emotionally but physically too. You are a wonderful girl but I need to be near my family in England. Please don't hate me.

Love, Charles."

It was the most heartless thing that Elizabeth had ever read. Jane spent a week locked up in her room, Elizabeth and Mary took turns to watch her and take care of her; watching sappy romance movies, listening to sad music and eating tons of food they shouldn't. So, it was safe to say Christmas was a little dreary this year.

Finally, one day Jane came home from work in a good mood.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Jane." She stood at the sink washing dishes. Jane came in with a big smile on her face. Elizabeth smiled back. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm being transferred to London for at least two weeks; my boss isn't sure for how long."

"And why is that good?"

"Because perhaps I can see Charles and you know…" Elizabeth finished the dishes and looked at Jane.

"Oh, please Jane don't get your hopes up."

"I know but you never know, right? Oh come on, Liz, you're a hopeless romantic, have faith. Plus, I **have** to go for work. I promise I won't seek him out."

Elizabeth let it go. She didn't want to fight with her sister, plus she knew that she was going to miss Jane so much. She helped her pack and then sent her on her way. It felt so quiet in the house and she felt like she had no best friend to talk to. She spent half her time helping Mary with the piano and the other half buried in work and writing. Jane and her would spend the night talking but it wasn't the same.

Elizabeth and the rest of the girls were sitting at the breakfast table for the first time in so long. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, but something didn't feel right. She had a funny feeling that the day was not going to be a good one. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; they all looked at Elizabeth and she rolled her eyes and got it.

"Hello Elizabeth!"

"Collins…Mary is in the dining room." She went to leave but he kind of stopped her.

"I wasn't here for Mary, actually."

"Oh…who are you here for then?" She raised a brow when she noticed the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"You, actually." Elizabeth had a bad feelings and an even worse feeling when he started to lower himself down on one knee.

"What, in the name of all that is holy, are you doing?"

"Elizabeth, I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. That is one of the main reasons I come here. You're smart and witty and extremely beautiful, just the type of girl I know my family would like. So, basically I was wondering if you would be my wife." She felt dizzy and sick at the same time.

"I need to sit down." She hurried into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Lizzy, you're so pale! What's wrong?" Mary asked.

Collins burst into the kitchen, mumbling something; all the girls stopped and looked at him.

"Please, Liz, just give me a chance. I can give you the financial aid you obviously need. You wouldn't have to work so hard anyways and you could stay at home and take care of whatever kids we have."

"Collins, please…"

"Oh my god, are you proposing to her?" Lydia giggled.

"Come on, let's get out." Mary finally got Lydia and Kitty, who were holding each other up because they were laughing so hard, out of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, it is a good match between us. I have a pretty steady internship and you are incredibly smart so perhaps you can home school our kids and…"

"Collins, listen to me! I can't marry you. I don't love you."

"But, you can learn to love me. My mother always said I was a very lovable person and…" He was rambling on and on and Liz didn't know for how much longer she could take it. She stood up and started for the door. "If you leave now, I won't give you this offer again." He shouted from the kitchen. She shook her head threw on her running shoes and began to run. She needed to clear her head. Everything in her life was tipsy and felt upside down.

She finally returned around five o'clock that night. Mary was the only one who actually seemed concerned. Elizabeth went up to her room and locked the door. She grabbed the phone and had a 4 hour phone conversation with Jane.

"Oh Lizzie, I wish I had been there for you." Elizabeth had finally broken down and started crying. She hadn't cried in so long but now, with all this emotional stress, she had to let it out. Jane did her best to try and comfort Liz but being so far away it was hard for Liz to feel comforted.

The next morning, Liz got a phone call from Charlotte that she had something important to tell her. They decided to meet for coffee then go for a walk in the park. Elizabeth quickly got dressed ad brushed her hair. Under her eyes was still a little puffy but she didn't care.

Charlotte and her both got coffee and then went and sat down on a bench in the park.

"So, what's the news?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yesterday I got a very unexpected visitor at my house. It was Collins. He was very upset and he needed someone to talk to. After you left me, at Darcy's party, he and I had a very long discussion about things in his life, it was actually nice. I told him anytime he had a problem to come and visit me. So, yesterday he came over and we started talking about how he proposed to you and you rejected him," Elizabeth sighed and went to say something but Charlotte stopped her, "you don't have to explain yourself don't worry. And so we were talking about relationships and after a while it just happened."

"What happened?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, Charlotte put her hand up and Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You're engaged!"

"Yes."

"To Collins?"

"Oh, please, Liz don't judge me. I can see it in your face. Collins is a good match. He's sweet and nice, very polite and my family likes him a lot. And not to sound like a total bitch but he has money, which my family does not. He's not bad looking either; him and I could really be happy together." Elizabeth grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"If it makes you happy, I'll be there for you…and I approve." Charlotte squealed.

"Good, because you're my maid of honor."

The wedding went off without a hitch. It was beautiful and Charlotte looked beautiful as well. She was happy for Charlotte, she seemed really happy and of course, it gave her more inspiration for her book. The only bad thing was that Charlotte moved away to a small town on the outskirts of Philadelphia, because Collins' rich aunt bought them a house near hers'. And also, Collins job was out there too.

Now Elizabeth really felt alone. Jane was in another country, Charlotte moved away and Jack was nowhere to be found. She felt so alone. She needed a change…and with the coming April, her wish would come true.

**(A/N-**A little rushed but I think it does the job! I changed some things around but overall I think it works out for best! The next chapter might be a little slower coming out because it is kind of an important chapter! Building anticipation for the BIG chapter! If u know wat I mean…and just to let u know that one is already written! ENJOY! Keep R&Ring! Thanks!)


	10. Dinner with the Collins

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 10

It had been more than a month and Elizabeth finally got something to make her smile. Now that Charlotte's house was fully decorated and she liked it; she invited Elizabeth to the house and almost cried she was so happy. For the past month, all she did was write, go to work and write letters to Jane and Charlotte. Jane had been asked by her boss to stay at least another month to help set up the next project; and because they needed the money, Jane stayed. Elizabeth was going to stay for a little less than two weeks, which she thought was too little time to spend there, but at least she got to go. She packed in two hours even though she didn't leave for another week. She was a little scared leaving the house to Lydia and Kitty, but she knew that Mary would be the head of the house but still prayed that those two would listen to Mary.

The trip to Rosing's Park, the name of the town, felt like forever. She listened to her ipod the whole time, but it felt like a whole day had passed before she got there. She threw herself into Charlotte's arms and felt the urge to cry, one of the people she loved the most was finally with her. Sure, she was close to her other sisters, but Jane and Charlotte were the two she could trust with her deepest secrets. Charlotte did sniffle when they pulled away but Elizabeth didn't say anything.

Collins gave her a quick nod, it was still a little awkward between them, and took her bags. Charlotte gave her a long tour that took basically the whole afternoon; the house was that big and Charlotte loved it so much. The house was beautiful and had a very homey feel to it. Liz could tell that Charlotte had most of the say in the decorating; it had Charlotte written all over it.

They sat in the living room, talking, when Collins burst in mumbling about something. Charlotte stood up and tried to calm him down.

"Dear, what's wrong?" She grabbed his hands and he stopped.

"She wants us for dinner…tonight." Charlotte faked a smile and sucked her breath in.

"Great, Elizabeth can meet her. Go get ready..." Collins smiled and kissed her

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and he left, "Oh and wear the blue shirt with the white stripes!" Elizabeth felt something in her stomach tighten; not at the idea of Collins kissing another woman but that they were in love. She wanted that feeling so bad. Charlotte sat down next to her.

"We have to go get dressed…did you bring anything…umm nice?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I have a summery type of dress."

"Good. Let's get ready."

Elizabeth put on the brown and white summer dress with a little white jacket over it. Charlotte curled Liz's hair and did her make-up carefully. Charlotte seemed incredibly tense, yet cool at the same time…Elizabeth concluded she was now fully a wife. And Elizabeth admired her for that.

Once everyone was ready, they went over to the house. It was right next door but the yard was so massive they drove. The house was beautiful. She loved the countryside and this was why. The old houses, the beautiful architecture and the gardens; she loved it. The inside of the house was just as lovely as the outside but Elizabeth got the feeling that it was more of a museum house, just for show, and not an actual home. It didn't feel personal, but she still liked it.

They were led into a parlor room, where two women sat; one was reading and the other staring off.

"Good evening." Charlotte said warmly. The older woman, the one staring off, gave Charlotte a weird look and then turned her eyes on Elizabeth. Liz could feel the woman judging her, she didn't even have to say anything.

"Hello, Charlotte, how are you this evening?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fine, the weather has been extremely chilly and my dear daughter, Catherine, already in a weak state, can get an extremely bad cold. But, other than that, everything is fine. And my dear, nephew, how is everything in your home?" Collins didn't really say anything, he sort of mumbled.

"Speak up dear." Charlotte said, but the older woman spoke up.

"And who is this girl?" She said motioning to Elizabeth.

"This is Elizabeth Bennet, my childhood friend, Liz, this is Lady Catherine De Bourgh and her daughter, Catherine. She is Collins' aunt."

"Bennet? I feel I've heard that name before."

"How could you not know that name, dear aunt, Miss Bennet's father was a good man." Elizabeth froze; she knew the voice without even turning around. He came around her and stood behind the Lady Catherine; he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello Darcy." Elizabeth mumbled. She didn't want anything to do with him, he was an ass.

"And how are you doing this evening?"

"Fine."

"And your sisters are doing well also I assume?"

"Yes…actually, have you been in London lately?"

"I have with Charles."

"Then perhaps you have seen Jane? She was sent there at least a month ago on a business trip."

"I have not had the pleasure of seeing her." Elizabeth sighed and looked away. She convinced herself he was lying.

There was some small conversation, in which consisted of Lady Catherine criticizing everyone from her neighbors to her own family; Elizabeth basically zoned out the whole time, but every so often she would catch Darcy staring at her. Then, it was dinner time. It took about five minutes to get to the dining room and then they had to wait for Lady Catharine, who needed to change into a nicer outfit for dinner, then her daughter wasn't feeling well so she had to escort her to her room. Finally, when they were all seated she ended up right next to Darcy. Darcy tried to start up conversations with Elizabeth but she basically ignored him, mumbling only a few words. The rest of dinner consisted of Lady Catharine asking Elizabeth personally questions about her family, which she got around by Charlotte and Collins changing the subject to some sort of scandal to get Lady Catharine's prying eye away from Elizabeth.

Then, the dinner party went into a different parlor. This one was more spacious and had shelves of books, a piano, a big table set up for cards, a couple chairs, two sofas and one large desk in the corner. The rest of them started a game of cards while Elizabeth walked about the room, glancing over some of the books and gazing at the artwork on the walls.

"Are these originals or replicas?" Elizabeth said out loud, she didn't even notice she thought aloud until Catharine answered her.

"Half and half; the ones on that wall are real and the ones on that are replicas and some are from unknown artists that my daughter likes." Elizabeth nodded and continued to examine the paintings. They were all beautiful; some of the landscape in the country and some were obviously little towns in Italy or France. She loved them anyways.

She didn't even notice Darcy until he said something.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She glanced at him then back at the painting.

"Yes very; look at the detail in this picture, it's beautiful."

"Very beautiful." He wasn't even looking at the picture but at her, it slipped out and he hoped she didn't hear it. But, she was distracted by the piano now. Everything in this house seemed to be beautiful.

"Do you play Elizabeth?" Catharine asked, as Elizabeth ran her hand over the keys lightly.

"When I was younger, I did, my father taught me how."

"Would you care to play for us?"

"Oh no really, I haven't played in years and I wasn't even that good."

"Miss Elizabeth don't be so modest. Lady Catharine wants to hear you play." Collins piped in, obviously he had an obsession with pleasing his aunt.

"When I say I can not play it is not me being modest, it is merely that I do not have the talent."

"Well, then, please just amuse me." Lady Catharine said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the bench. She tried to think of something she remembered; her father used to play her parts of operas and songs that he liked, never full length pieces though. Even before she began she could tell that Lady Catharine wasn't going to listen. They had started a new game of cards and had started talking quite loudly. Elizabeth just shrugged it off and began to play _Moonlight Sonata._ It was her father's favorite piece to play and hers too; she loved how the music just seem to flow. She couldn't believe how well was remembering which was the right key, she felt proud of herself. She could only remember half of it…because that's all her dad taught her. She moved on to _Music of the Night_ from Phantom of the opera, it was her favorite musical and she loved to listen to the music when she was younger.

She didn't even notice Darcy come up next to her(he had a knack for surprising her, she figured). She glanced up at him and raised a brow.

"Darcy, I think you get pleasure in showing up unexpectedly and surprising me."

He didn't say anything so Elizabeth stopped playing and looked up at him. He looked a little pale and he was staring off into space.

"Are you alright, Darcy?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry but you're playing reminds me of my sister. She's been playing as long as I can remember." Elizabeth smiled and continued playing.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Darcy, by telling me how well your sister plays?"

"Elizabeth, I know you well enough to know that I couldn't intimidate you even if I wanted to." She glanced up at him and was going to say something when Lady Catharine called him over. Charlotte then tiptoed over and smiled widely down at Elizabeth; she looked at Charlotte and did the "what" face.

"What was that about?" She giggled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw that look on your face, you've had it before with your ex…"

"Charlotte the only look you saw was of utter annoyance and…exasperation."

"Sure…" Charlotte saw Darcy coming back over and quickly left. Elizabeth looked up.

"So, Elizabeth, did you enjoy yourself at our party?"

"Of course, I met new people and I love to dance, even though you seemed to not enjoy it Darcy."

"And why do you say that?" She stopped playing and looked at him.

"Because every time I saw you, you seemed to be in a bad mood, and I never saw you talk to anyone else that whole evening."

"Well, to tell you the truth I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before."

"Perhaps you should take this advice and practice." She returned to playing and Darcy just stared down at her. In that second he wanted to tell her everything about how he felt. He went to say something and then shook his head and walked away. He needed to be alone with her and it needed to be the right moment. And he wanted to be able to have a couple of days to think about what he was going to say.

(**A/N-** Sorry this one took so long but I've had a lot of work to do. But, I think it was worth it! I actually sort of like this chapter…I had to keep in some lines because I think they are cute…like what Darcy says I love it! The next 2 chapters are going to be really good I promise!! Keep R&Ring!!! Thanks for reading!!!!)


	11. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 11

What was it about Darcy that he just got under her skin? Whenever she wasn't thinking about him, she ran into him and whenever she didn't see him, she was thinking about him. It was making her crazy. The next couple of days she was lucky enough only to see him when Charlotte and she were invited to tea at Lady Catherine's house. Other than that Elizabeth was fully enjoying her week with Charlotte, she didn't even realize how much she utterly missed her.

On Friday, it was announced that Lady Catherine was going to be holding a special picnic type event; it was to be outside in the gardens and cocktail attire. Elizabeth wanted to die. She had to borrow another one of Charlotte's dresses; Elizabeth made a mental note that the next time she wanted to visit Charlotte she would bring a range of formal and semi-formal attire…it **was** necessary. She borrowed a white sundress with yellow flowers all over it and a white cardigan with a yellow lining. She actually liked the color on her. She grabbed a pair of yellow ballet slippers, pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, checked herself in the mirror one last time and decided it was good enough.

Charlotte and Elizabeth walked over; Collins had to work that weekend, to the house. They were escorted into the backyard where there were large tables set up around all the flowers and pathways. The sight was breathtaking; the garden was absolutely gorgeous. They were seated at a table in the middle and Elizabeth looked around, no sight of Darcy yet…but she spoke too soon. Because as she was thinking that him and a man she never saw before walked up to the table.

"Good evening Charlotte…Elizabeth," Darcy said nodding at both women. He smiled at Liz and she raised a brow.

"Excuse me, Will, but aren't you going to introduce me?" The man said laughing.

"This is my good friend, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Oh come on, Darcy, easy on the name there." He said laughing.

"Fitzwilliam, I must say that is indeed a very unique name." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Most people just call me Fitz, but Miss Elizabeth you may call me whatever you wish." She raised a brow and he took her hand kissing it. "Besides, I can't be too ashamed of it considering Darcy and I share it." Elizabeth bit her lip and looked up at Darcy who was rolling his eyes and looking extremely aggravated.

"Come, Fitzwilliam, we must go say hello to my aunt, she will be very displeased if she knows we met with these wonderful ladies before greeting her."

"Right, of course; ladies it was a pleasure, I know we will see each other later." He winked at Elizabeth and she smiled back.

After they had left, Charlotte began laughing.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was a bit flirty…and Darcy did not seem too happy."

"Oh please, he was probably just upset because he didn't want anyone to know his full name." Charlotte shrugged and they moved onto another subject.

The rest of the evening was extremely good. Elizabeth was enjoying herself immensely. Fitz and Darcy sat at their table, Fitz sat next to her, of course and he kept the whole table laughing the whole night; even Darcy couldn't help but crack his icy composure to smile at a few jokes. Finally, it was towards the end of the evening and Elizabeth had barely seen Lady Catherine all night, which was great in her eyes.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to my aunt and then we can leave?" Fitz nodded.

"I'll go with you." Charlotte said and they both got up and left Fitz and Elizabeth alone together. There was a few seconds of awkward silence but I was broken.

"Did you have fun?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, I did, thanks to you. You are extremely funny."

"Oh, please, I just know a couple of stories and jokes…most of them I learned from Darcy as a kid." Elizabeth put a confused look on her face.

"From Darcy?" He nodded. "That Darcy." She motioned to his seat and once again Fitz nodded.

"Yes, he was unusually quiet tonight perhaps its because we are around strangers, he is very shy but once you get to know him he has an incredibly big heart. And he is one of the best friends I know; him and I grew up together, he is my best friend."

"A big heart?"

"Yes, as I said he's shy and kind of cold but he just gives off that feeling, once you truly get to know him and he trusts you he will be the greatest friend, very true and very supportive. He likes to help people."

"I never knew that."

"Many people never see that side of Darcy; he definitely gives a very different impression. But, like I said he's a good friend. Like his friend Charles Bingley, do you know him?"

"I do."

"Darcy helped him out of a bad situation he was in with some girl I think." Elizabeth felt her stomach leap into her throat, her adrenaline was pumping.

"A girl? What girl?"

"I do not know her name but I know that there was something about the relationship that did not quite sit well with Darcy so he consulted Bingley on it."

"Did he give a reason for this?"

"Something about the family…or something…I don't really remember." Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing; she could feel her throat closing up and her eyes were watering.

"So…did he separate Charles and j…this girl?"

"Yes…he did, to help Charles out that's all I know though." Elizabeth nodded.

"Right, a great friend indeed."

"He is a loyal companion. I'm surprised he does not have a wife yet he is a good catch. I know he had his eye on some young lady from a small town but he couldn't quite capture her eye so…" But Elizabeth couldn't even focus, she felt dizzy and sick. How could he? How dare he? He had no right, no reason…she wanted to punch him and yell at him. She couldn't think straight…couldn't see straight.

"Lizzie?" She was broken out of her daze by Charlotte. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…we need to leave." Elizabeth stood up quickly and looked down at Fitz. "It was nice to meet you…and thank you for the conversation." She looked at Darcy who was standing behind Charlotte and gave him the coldest look she could muster.

"Darcy….good evening." And she quickly left. She needed to get away. She went straight to her room, Charlotte kept asking what was wrong but Elizabeth just said she was tired and just needed sleep.

She collapsed onto the bed and let the tars slid down, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Elizabeth started writing. She had never been so angry in her whole entire life even when her and her ex-fiancé broke up; it was weird but it seemed so personal. As she got down to the end of the page, she didn't even know what she had written; she just wrote. She wrote everything she felt about Darcy, all the things he had done and said, she couldn't keep it inside anymore. She had to grab more paper, the emotions spilling from her mind onto the paper; she was beyond anger, she was hurt. How could someone do such a thing? Who was he? She wanted to hurt him, to make him feel like she was feeling at this exact moment. She knew Darcy was cold, but how could a person be this cold? And Fitz said that he was being a good friend; she laughed at it even as she thought it in her head. He was a good friend, indeed. He pulled his friend away from the poor, gold-digger.

She threw the pen down, cracking her knuckles from writing too much and too fast. She vowed the next time she saw Darcy; she would let him have it; leave reason behind and let her emotions take control because he deserved it.

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to a somber sight, it was going to be a rainy day and she just felt it; it was going to be bad. She took a quick shower and made a quick phone call to her home, making sure everything was fine; which it was. When she finally made her way downstairs, Charlotte and Collins were finishing breakfast.

"We were going to wait but you seemed so tired last night, I thought it best for you to sleep in. I hope you are not angry." Charlotte said with a hint of concern in her voice; but Lizzie just smiled.

"No, of course I'm not mad." Charlotte sighed in relief and nodded. "So, what is on the agenda today?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Actually, Collins and I have some business to attend to in town…" Charlotte and Collins exchanged awkward glances and Liz raised a brow.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we have some errands to run so I'm afraid you'll have to be by yourself just for today; we'll be back later tonight." Elizabeth smiled and nodded, pretending to be happy, she didn't want to upset Charlotte. After they had left, Liz spent about two hours reading a book, then she tried to write but there was nothing inspiring. She still felt mad and miserable about finding out what Darcy did to Jane and Charles; and all she wanted to do was to take a walk outside but it was so gray out, she didn't want to chance getting caught in the rain and getting sick.

After lunch, she was feeling incredibly restless; she even began counting the seconds. Finally, she decided she needed to get out, she had walked through mud before and at this point, she didn't care if it rained on her or not. She grabbed her light jacket and quickly left. As soon as she left the driveway, she felt a couple of drops on her face and sighed.

"Great." The faster she walked, the harder it seemed to come down. Her clothes were soaked through and she was lost. She wanted to cry. Suddenly, she heard a car and turned around, thanking the lord for some luck finally, until she realized she knew the car. Her stomach knotted up and she felt sick, knees shaking. All the emotions from last night were coming to the forefront as the car came to a stop in front of her, the window rolling down and she saw the oh-so-familiar face.

(A/N-Sorry had to cut it off there! I thought it would be funny to! I know you all know who it is but that's alright with me! It should be pretty good because you all know what's coming up next and I'm so excited for it! I've had this chapter written since I first started writing this story so it should be good! I hope you enjoyed it and after I finish this story I'm going to go back and change some things around! Please keep R&Ring!!!!)


	12. A Suprising Fight

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination! (P.S- I'm going to use similar dialogue from the 2005 movie version like I have been so please bear with me….I think the lines are perfect the way they are so I didn't want to stray too far from them! Please enjoy!!!)

Chapter 12

She sat in Darcy's car, fixed on the clouds outside, shivering through her rain-soaked clothes.

"Here."

He took his jacket off and gave it to her. She hesitantly took it and wrapped it around her…she was cold. The drive back seemed like it took days. Darcy was driving unusually slow and she just wanted to get back to Charlotte's and take a shower. She kept staring out the window but out of the corner of her eye she was watching Darcy; every so often she would see Darcy glance at her and go to say something but then decide not to. It was kind of aggravating; she just wanted him to just say whatever he wanted to say.

"You know, you didn't have to pick me up." Elizabeth said.

"It was the polite thing to do; any respectable gentlemen would have done the same. Plus, you are drenched."

"You are perceptive."

"Quite."

She looked at him this time and she noticed he looked kind of pale and his hands were shaking even though they were on the steering wheel; she really started to examine his face, he was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy.

"Are you sick?" He glanced at her and sighed then looked back at the road.

"I don't know, to be quite honest."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor, maybe he can help you."

"I'm sure he couldn't if he tried." Elizabeth raised a brow; he was so strange and made no sense. But, they were finally back at Charlotte's house and she just wanted to get away from him. He drove up to the front steps and parked the car.

"Thank you for the ride, Darcy, it was very chivalrous of you." She muttered but as she went to get out Darcy grabbed her arm gently and whispered her name. She stopped and slowly looked at him.

"May I have a moment of your time?" She sat back down and shut the door.

"Only a moment though, I have much to do."

"Yes, yes of course, it will not take long." He swallowed hard and it looked like he was trying to calm himself. He ran a hand through his hair and then turned towards her.

"You asked me before if I was sick and in a way, Elizabeth, I am. I have held something in for so long and I have wanted to tell you and everyone but I have not the courage. I was scared and…"

"Scared of what?" Elizabeth burst out, she was getting nervous too.

"Please let me finish, there will be time for questions after; I **need** to get this off of my chest or else I will certainly make myself sicker. You see Elizabeth, I have been torturing myself and I can bear it no longer. I came here, to Rosing's Park for the single intent of seeing you; I had to, nay, needed to see you. I have gone against my better judgment and my family's expectations, but I am willing to put all this aside." He laughed nervously. "I don't even care what anyone else thinks anymore, there is only one thing I can think about it fills my days and I can't get her out of my head. So, I must ask you to end my agony."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you!" He seemed just as shocked as Elizabeth did. She felt her stomach leap into her throat; she was dizzy and didn't know if she imagined it or not.

"What?"

"I love you and have for some time…please accept my hand in marriage…I'm not sure I can live without you." Elizabeth had to make sure she was breathing she was so shocked; this whole time she thought Darcy didn't like her…he was falling in love with her. Then she remembered all the things he had done…to Jane and Charles and to Wickham, her anger began to rise.

"Well, I'm sorry that you made yourself so incredibly sick over me. It is very flattering."

He seemed kind of taken aback; she was being intensely cold.

"And?"

"And I'm sure within some time your feelings will diminish from where they came."

He looked dumbstruck.

"This is your answer?" She just nodded her head, knowing how much trouble she could do with her tongue. "Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"You're rejecting me."

"Obviously." She opened up the door and slammed it behind her, shaking her head. She was in the twilight zone…wasn't she? Then, she heard another door slam and sighed.

"Elizabeth!" She stopped and turned around. "Before you go, may I ask, why, with such sarcasm and an obvious lack of care you are saying no?" She had to stop herself from laughing at his ridiculousness.

"Then I might as well ask why you would tell me if it were against your better judgment and your "family's expectations"? There are worse things I might have said to you Darcy, believe me. And I have other reasons…you know that."

"What reasons?"

"Are you serious? Or do you forget so easily those who you hurt? Do you honestly think I could even accept going on a date with you knowing full well that you were the one who separated my sister, Jane and the man she loved, your best friend, Charles. Can you deny it?" He was quiet for a second and then shook his head. She secretly wanted him to tell her it wasn't him and someone was mistaken….and she couldn't explain why.

"I can not." She stood silently, the rain pouring down on both of them, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"How could you? How could you break them up? He was your friend….your best friend."

"It is hard to explain."

"Try."

"Well, I believed him to be more in love with her than she was with him." It took her a second to understand him and she just shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I watched them and whenever they would be out together he would act a certain way and she would act another. She never told him she loved him when he said it to her."

"It doesn't mean she didn't love him. She said it many times when she was around me. Jane is very shy and she's afraid if she says the wrong thing it will be over. How dare you judge her without even knowing anything about her!" She walked closer towards the front of the car.

"Bingley thought also she did not feel as strongly."

"Because you told him that!"

"I did it for his own good! I did not want to see my friend hurt again!"

She looked at the ground and couldn't believe this whole scenario was happening.

"I suppose you thought fortune, or lack thereof, had some bearing on it."

He also moved closer to the front of the car.

"Oh please, Elizabeth, I would never think that of your sister. Plus, if I thought it did then why would I ask you to marry me if I thought anything like that."

She got closer to him so she was standing right in front of him, she wanted to see what he would have to say about the next thing.

"And what about Wickham?"

"Wickham? What about him?"

"What excuse can you conjure up for your behavior towards him?"

"You take an eager interest in his affairs."

"He told me of his misfortunes."

"Oh, indeed they have been very great. Why do you have such a concern in him?"

"I, as well, like to protect my friends." He raised a brow.

"Friend? Wickham's only friend is himself; he cares for no one else."

"Do you treat everyone this way? You treat him with such sarcasm and disregard anyone else's feelings. You are cold and don't care about anyone else but yourself and if they fit into your life and not the other way around. You don't open your eyes to the world around you and actually take a second look at things. Oh, maybe in my case you thought I was pretty so perhaps why not give her a shot, right? You are ridiculous."

He was silent for a moment, the look on his face indescribable.

"So…this is your opinion of me, is it? Thank you for explaining so fully," he began to walk away, still neither of them noticing the pouring rain, "perhaps all of this would have been overlooked if I hadn't hurt your pride in…"

She followed him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "My pride? My pride? Are you kidding?"

"Yes, your pride in scruples about our relationship. Am I honestly supposed to rejoice in your sarcasm and wit?"

She shook her head.

"And those are the words of a gentleman. You have lived up to exactly what I thought you were going to be like. You told me first impressions are never right? Bullshit!" She was so angry; she even cursed and she never does. "From the very first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize you are the **last** man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!!"

That's when she realized how close they were. Their bodies were basically on top of each other, their faces so close they could kiss and the rain was pouring on them, drenching them both. She could feel his breath on her lips and it sent shivers down her spine. A knot was forming in her throat and stomach, making her forget to breath; she stared in his eyes and could tell she had hurt him…she knew her mouth got her into trouble. He leaned and whispered into her ear.

"Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time." He kissed her cheek and quickly left. She stood still, just watching his car drive away. Did all that really just happen? Darcy loved her…and she insulted him. She hated herself; what was wrong with her? She felt sick to her stomach but she stood frozen in the spot, she couldn't even think straight and for once, she didn't care.

(**A/N-**I think I did it justice…im very happy with it and I hope you liked it too!! So much more to come but you already know that!!! Well its almost Turkey Day and I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving!! Eat lots of food and enjoy your holiday!!! Thanks for reading!!! Keep R&Ring!!!!)


	13. The Letter

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 13

Elizabeth took at least an hour long shower, or that's how long it felt to her. Everything seemed to take forever to do; time was taking its precious time. She felt a cold coming on so she dressed warmly in a sweatshirt, a dry one, and comfortable jeans. She tied her hair up loosely, at this point; her appearance was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was Darcy and the events that occurred between them. She stood in front of the large window in her room and wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't even in the mood to write; even when she was depressed she found strength in writing, but it, too, didn't seem important. All her thoughts were focused on one thing: Darcy. She had sent that look in his eyes that was oh so familiar to her; she remembered when she found out her ex-fiancé had cheated on her and how much it broke her heart; that was the look Darcy had, as if she had just destroyed everything. She had told him that she would never marry him or even consider a date…what was wrong with her?

Why was she getting so upset about this? Didn't he deserve it...A rude awakening. Why was it her decision to decide what he deserved? She barely knew him and what she did know she judged. That was her default, she had judged every move and every word Darcy made without even really understanding what he was saying, really listening or really paying attention.

"Elizabeth?" She was stirred from this mess by Charlotte's warm voice. "It's time for dinner." She stopped and came closer to Elizabeth. "Why are you crying?" Elizabeth didn't even notice the tears streaking down her face, she had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice.

"I just miss Jane." Charlotte nodded and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"I understand; come on." They left the room together and barely spoke, but there were no words necessary. It felt nice to have Charlotte's arm around her; she felt loved.

The rest of the night was a blur as she spent most of it in bed, reading, even he next day was filled with her resting in bed; she didn't even want to get out of bed. Why was she so depressed? She couldn't figure it out. But, every time she thought about it a knot would form in her stomach and throat, she got strange sensations and her heartbeat incredibly fast. She knew the feeling but she didn't even want to think that's what it really was. Instead, she lay in bed. She left the room for meals and a stroll around the house with Charlotte but that was about it. By dinner, she was in a sort of trance. She couldn't focus on anything and she hated it. Dinner was quiet as usual until there came a knock on the door which broke Elizabeth out of her trance for a moment. She quickly stood up.

"I'll get it, please, continue." She walked to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Collins are incapacitated and…", but her voice drifted off when she finally looked at the person; she had to catch her breath and a quick Darcy escaped from her lips. He looked the same as the day before, but even more tired and disheveled.

"Elizabeth, I was hoping it was you."

"Oh, what can I do for you?" She didn't know how to act; she was still trying to compose herself.

"I have this for you." He extended his hand and gave her a large white envelope. "Please read it and do not worry it is not a love letter, I would not want to offend, merely explain." He kept his eyes to the floor and the whole time she tried to capture his, to read them and try and see what he was feeling. "You will read it?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Good, then I will keep you no longer." As he was leaving, they locked eyes and Elizabeth felt the same shiver run down her spine, she sighed and looked down at the envelope she held in her hand. She turned her head, seeing something out of the corner of her eye and saw Charlotte standing there.

"Elizabeth….what have you done to Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth just shook her head and closed the door.

"I have no idea. I'll be in my room if you need me." She quickly ran up the steps and shut the door behind her. She jumped on the bed and tore the letter out of the envelope, she unfolded it quickly, shaking as she did it.

"Dear Elizabeth,

I promise this letter will not be a letter expressing my love or admiration for you; it is merely to express the charges which you have put against me and say the things I could never say to you. Regarding Charles and Jane, I take full blame for the entire situation; you may blame me fully for what happened. As I have contradicted myself in this, first impressions are not always right. I watched them yes, but not clearly enough; I should have realized just how shy your sister is. Now as I look back on their exchanges I realize how much of a fool I was to think she was anything less than absolutely in love with him. But, you must also pardon me, I was trying to help my friend, my best friend, as you say and I wanted to make certain no one hurt him as I'm sure you would not like anyone hurting any of your sisters, especially Jane. Again, I would like to apologize for this wrong and for the suffering I have put your sister through and of course, my dear friend Charles; it was unintentional, if I had thought for a second it would cause this much damage, I would have skirted my actions and thought about the entire situation clearly before putting my thoughts into the matter.

The second matter is that of Wickham, I know you may not believe me, but there are always two sides to each story and I think you should let me tell you mine. It is true; Jack was like a second brother to me. He was always at my home and I played with him as a child. And it is true that my father grew very fond of him, I will admit he was a delightful child and my father adored him; which may also have sprouted some jealousy on my part which is to be excused. As we grew up, Jack and my father were very close, my father was a very generous and sympathetic; he tried to help Wickham out as much as possible and if that meant buying clothes, giving money or feeding him; then so be it. Well, by the time we were teenagers, my father was growing older and I noticed a change in Jack. He started gambling heavily with the money my father gave him; I do not like others taking advantage, especially in this particular situation. After my father died and Jack stated he had no intention of following any of the orders my father gave him and demanded money, which I sent to him. He then wrote asking for more money but I refused so he disappeared. My sister, Georgiana and Jack, were very close. I never objected to their relationship, but I watched them closely, I wanted to protect my sister. Finally returning, he and my sister picked up from where they left off, this was about two or three years ago.; they became close again. He had gambled away his money and realizing my sister was in two years, the age of 18, about to inherit money, thought they should marry. Realizing I would never consent, he tried to convince her to run away with him but I found out his plan and he disappeared. He re-appeared at a family gathering last summer, clearly intoxicated, demanding to see Georgiana but I said no and sent him on his way. I can not begin to tell you the emotional damage that Wickham has not only placed on my family, but on my dear sister, she was infatuated with him.

I would again like to apologize for any of my rude behavior; it was unconsciously done. I hope our next meeting will be a civil one. God Bless.

Sincerely,

Will Darcy."

Elizabeth had read the letter at least a million times before she went to bed that night and about a hundred times on the way back to her house. When she got home, she expected to find it cold and lonely but when she entered the living room the first thing she saw was Jane, sitting on a chair. She was a complete sight for sore eyes. Lizzie practically jumped on her and they both began to cry. Liz didn't even notice the other people in the room, nor did she care. After about five minutes, Elizabeth sat on the chair next to and realized her Aunt and Uncle were sitting across from them. She smiled and hugged them both.

"Aunt Amelia, Uncle George, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Lizzie, we heard Jane here was in London and she called us so we decided to come and visit for a week. We have missed you girls so much!" She was beginning to tear up and her Uncle pulled out a handkerchief.

"Oh, Amelia, calm yourself." Liz held in her giggles. She loved her Aunt and Uncle; her Aunt was her father's sister and they used to live around here until her father died and they moved to England. Her Aunt Amelia was so emotional and loving; her Uncle George was sarcastic yet warm at the same time. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her family.

"Well, you know you are both welcome for as long as you want to stay." Jane said.

"We don't want to be too much of a burden on you girls."

"You aren't at all." Elizabeth said.

"We are staying at the bed and breakfast in town; we thought that might be a little easier on you girls." Her uncle said.

"But, we'll be here everyday to help around the house and such!" Amelia interrupted. Elizabeth smiled and giggled a little; she felt like she was a teenager again.

Their Aunt made dinner for the night which was absolutely delicious. It almost made Elizabeth forget about everything that had happened until she noticed the letter sticking out of her pocket; she pushed it down further, she couldn't think about that right now, not while her family was here.

(A/N-They are getting easier and easier to write, I hope you liked Darcy's letter, it was very easy to write! And I liked it! The chapters are probably going to be coming quicker so keep reading and such!! Thanks for reading and remember to keep R&Ring!! Please be nice with the comments…most of you have been but still…be nice children!! HAHA! Thank you again!!!)


	14. Thoughts

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 14

Even though Elizabeth had to go back to work, this week was shaping up to be one of the best she had in a while. Jane and her had talked every night about what happened while she was in London; all the people she met and such. She only saw Charles once and it was in a restaurant. She was out to lunch with one of her colleagues when her friend said a man was checking her out. When she looked she realized it was Charles; they had quick chat about nothing in particular.

"It was really quite awkward; we didn't know how to act towards each other. I'm not sure if the feelings are the same anymore."

"Oh please, Jane, you know you still love him." Jane just sighed and the conversation ended.

Elizabeth then told her about Rosing's Park but didn't mention her and Darcy's little meeting or about the letter; she couldn't. But, every night before she went to bed she read the letter, even though she knew it by heart, she felt the need to read it again and again. It was her way of thinking about it without really having to think about it.

On the last night her aunt and uncle were in town, they had a huge dinner with all the girls. Her aunt cooked and they all helped except their uncle because he said he was a terrible chef. The whole night was perfect; even dessert was good and Elizabeth didn't really like cake. Then, they got on the topic of Jane and visiting London.

"She really had a wonderful time, didn't you Jane?" She nodded. "All you girls should come out and visit us, you've never seen so beautiful in your life until you've seen the English Countryside." Her aunt said, and then she looked at Elizabeth. "You especially would love it Lizzie, I know how much you used to love watching the sunrise with your father. And until you've seen it over the beautiful meadows, you have not yet seen a real sunrise."

"I'm not sure if I could afford it, honestly Aunt Amelia."

"Money is not an issue here, Elizabeth Bennet, you know that. If you needed a plane ticket, we could give it to you, no questions."

"I'm not sure how comfortable…"

"And we'd love to have you and plus England is the land of William Shakespeare; we all know how much you love literature."

"Amelia, please," her uncle interrupted, "I don't think Liz can take time off her work to come out and see us right now." She huffed and shut her mouth; her uncle winked at Liz and she smiled.

The week that their aunt and uncle stayed turned out to be a month instead. Their aunt was petrified about flying and since Mary was coming down with a cold she thought it best to stay and help along with the cooking, cleaning and making sure no one else got sick. Jane and Elizabeth did appreciate it but by the end of the second week they had had it with their aunt.

But, the up side was their Uncle. He was an exact replica of their father and they all loved it. He loved to play the piano, which pleased Mary; he sat with Elizabeth when she had time and read with her, he discussed business with Jane and listened to all of Kitty and Lydia's gossip. He was exactly what they needed.

One of the nights he sat and played the piano with Mary while Jane and Liz sung and the rest were the audience; Elizabeth felt like it was just like her childhood. She sat up half the night writing about it.

"_The house is once again filled with the warmth of a true family. It always smells of fresh foods, music is always being played and laughter is always to be heard. Our family's stay has brightened and cheered us all up, which we have so desperately needed for sometime. Uncle reminds me of father…shy and sweet yet always has a joke to tell and a story for you. And he even smells like father…apples and cinnamon with just a touch of musk. It even feels like he is here…standing next to me…"_

Here Liz had to stop and wipe a tear away from her eye. She had hardly let herself cry about her father's death but now it seemed fine to let one loose. She had been the closest with her father and everyone knew it and didn't seem to mind. Her father had given her the courage which she scarcely had when she was younger. He had always told her to reach for whatever she wanted as she deserved it no matter what….

"_Mind your tongue young Elizabeth…for it will certainly get you into trouble. Yet, never let that go as that is the thing I love most about you."_

Instincts…that is what he taught her, to go with her instincts. What did her heart tell her?

As the sun was beginning to rise, Lizzie sat up on the bench outside their home. It was beautiful. Liz had become pre-occupied with her family's visit but not so much so that she had forgotten about Darcy…how could she? Her tongue was what got her into the mess and her quickness to judge. Her father had warned her of that to…but he never told her to change it. Darcy, in a way, reminded Liz of her father. Quiet and thoughtful yet knew what and when to say the right thing. How could she have been so completely blind? Why had she been so harsh with him? She felt that familiar knot forming in her stomach…but out of her house came her Uncle, thankfully, to distract her from her feelings. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have you slept at all dear Lizzie?"

"Unfortunately no…" He laughed.

"I thought as much. Still writing, I see?"

"Of course."

"Good. I always loved your stories when you were younger, so did your father." Liz smiled.

"I had hoped as much."

"He always said you girls were destined for great things and he was right, you know? You should come to England with us, see the countryside, take a breath of fresh air and relax your mind."

"Oh, I don't know if I can, uncle. I have work and the house and…"  
"Since when did Elizabeth Bennet become so practical? That's what your father loved best about you, your impractical nature. Flying with the wind, he always said and I had hoped you never lost it." He winked at her and got up and headed towards the door.

"Uncle?" He stopped and looked at her. "Jane told you about the internship and England didn't she?" He laughed.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"And the book I wrote?"  
"She wouldn't let me finish it unless I got you to go." He smiled and went inside. Elizabeth sat watching the sky. What was a practical girl to do in an impractical situation?

(**A/N-** A little off topic but I think it needed it after all this story is about Lizzie….I don't really like her uncle in the movie or the book really…I thought he should be a lot closer and warmer towards the girls so I changed his character around a bit and since its my story I can…lol…plus I think Liz needed it…some emotional guidance and a little background information never hurt anyone…plus since I didn't put the father in the story I thought it was necessary to have a father like figure in it…and perhaps explain liz and her father's relationship and also how she had changed and such….sort of has to do with the plot…you'll see don't worry…I hope you liked it…the next one should come soon and be a lot longer… KEEP R&RING!!! Plz be nice with the reviews!! THANKS!!!)


	15. A New Adventure

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 15

Elizabeth sat in her aunt and uncle's parlor, sipping tea with them and their friends. She had taken her Uncle's advice and went in England with them. She didn't want to leave Jane and the rest of the girls behind but she needed to do this.

She had hardly been there a week yet and she loved it so much already. She had only been to the tourist attractions in London but she still loved it. The culture, the pace, everything, it was so different. Her Aunt's house was beautiful; it was huge and looked like it had been built forever ago. They had set her up in the extra bedroom and told her to stay as long as it was necessary. The internship was only for a couple of months but who knew what else might happen?

Jane had slipped a letter of goodbyes in one of her suitcases along with Elizabeth's book that she had written, telling her to submit it somewhere. But, Elizabeth wasn't sure. As she sat with the company, they discussed everything. Telling her what she should go see and little places where she could eat and enjoy herself. She was so excited about everything.

The following week she started working at this tiny university with one of the English Professors, who was also a writer. She had to follow him around and basically listen to what he had to say. She also had to work at a publisher's office and just watch. It was actually pretty interesting and Elizabeth enjoyed it very much. She helped to grade papers and offer advice in lectures towards the professor and got to edit books at the publishers.

One night as she was talking to Jane, Elizabeth had been in England for a little over a month, she told Elizabeth to try and submit her work.

"Jane, I couldn't."

"You have to atleast try Lizzie, what's the harm in trying?"

"Umm, how about being totally rejected?"

"You know you're a fantastic writer, Liz, you just have to have faith in your work."

"I haven't even looked at that book since I wrote it, it could be terrible."

"Well, why don't you re-read it and then ask one of your fellow editors to read it and then submit it to the publisher." Elizabeth was silent. "Liz?"

"I'll think about it. To change the subject, how's the rest of the clan?"

"Oh, you know. Mary got a huge promotion at work and may have to move to New York City."

"Wow, good for her."

"Yea, and Kitty and Lydia have been doing absolutely nothing. Well, actually, don't be mad but Lydia has been seeing Wickham a lot."

"What?"

"I think they may be dating."

"I don't want to even think that."

"I'm sorry."

They talked for another couple of minutes before Liz had to go.

Before Liz knew it, it was already the summer. She had to wait for the fall semester to begin again before she could go back to helping the professor, so all she had was to go to the publisher's. She had decided to take Jane's advice and opened up the book.

She read so many mistakes; she just wanted to throw it out. But, as she got further and further into it, she found herself quit enjoying it. She re-wrote some things and then finished it within a week. It was actually quite good when she was finished with it. It was basically her story so she knew everything about it. She gave it to one of her friends to read and they only found a couple mistakes but that was it.

"I couldn't put it down Liz." Liz blushed a little and took the manuscript from her.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get the plot line from though? I mean I expected it to be a romance novel but instead it turns out to be more of a drama."

"It's actually about me." Her friend smiled and nodded.

Liz went over to her desk and sat down, placing her book in front of her. Sighing, she mustered up the courage and gave it to one of the top editors to look over and discuss with others to see if it had any "potential".

That night, sitting at the dinner table Liz felt…weird. Her Aunt and Uncle sensed this and her aunt put her hand over Lizzie's.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I'm just nervous…I gave my book to one of our best editors and I just want it to be published so badly."

"I wouldn't worry about it lovey, I bet it's going to be a smash." Her uncle said.

"I hope so." She sighed and pushed her potatoes around.

"I think it's time our Elizabeth saw the countryside, what do you think darling?" Her aunt said.

"I think that's exactly what she needs." Her uncle replied. Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

The publisher gave her about two weeks off because she had been such a diligent worker ever since she came. She was so excited. First, they went and saw some of the tourist attractions like Big Ben and Buckingham Palace, of course. They went into a theater district. They even went to Oxford, which Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed. They also went and saw Shakespeare's home in Stratford-Upon-Avon.

Then, they went and visited some old houses in the countryside. It was gorgeous. The houses were huge and some were more than two hundred years old. They also went into the little towns and went to a couple museums. Elizabeth was having the best time ever and was so happy she remembered her digital camera, she was getting some great footage.

The countryside was so peaceful, the land itself was just gorgeous, and she had no other words to describe it. Mary was right, what were men compared to rocks and mountains. One night they stopped in this small inn and the next day they decided to walk instead of driving as they had been. As they were walking through this meadow, there was a huge cliff in the near distance.

"Looks like quite a hike, doesn't it Liz?" her uncle asked. She smiled at him.

"I think I could do it." He smiled back and winked.

"I think I'll stay here, you two go ahead." They began walking up this trail that winded a little but basically stayed the same path. It **was** quite a hike but definitely worth it, Lizzie thought. When they got to the top, it looked like they could see the whole world.

"Wow." Her uncle said.

Lizzie had no words. There were no words to describe it. The wind was blowing her hair around but she didn't even care. She began to snap as many pictures of the view as possible. She wanted to stay up there forever.

"This is breathtaking." Liz said. Her uncle nodded in agreement. "Charlotte is going to love these pictures." The sun was setting which made the pictures even more beautiful.

"Come on, let's go." Elizabeth hesitated for a second and then turned to leave.

The next day as they sat around at the breakfast table, Elizabeth was flipping through the camera staring at the pictures, her uncle was reading the paper and her aunt was sipping her tea slowly.

"So, where are we going to today?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at them and putting the camera down.

"Today is Derbyshire, there is this adorable little inn called the Rose and Crown we are going to be staying at." Her aunt said.

"Derbyshire?" That name sounded so familiar to Liz.

"Yes, gorgeous place." Why did that name sound so familiar? That's when it clicked in her head.

"Wait, is that where Pemberly is?" She asked, her hands sweating and the knot forming in her stomach.

"Why, yes, that's why we are going. That house is beautiful."

"Isn't that where Mr. Darcy lives?"

"Yes, I do believe so. He's very popular over here and I guess over there as well."

"Do we have to go? I don't really want to see him…I mean the house, you know."

"It's not like anyone will be there, Liz, most of the people who own great houses like that are rarely ever home."

"I know but…but..."  
"What?" Her uncle asked.

"It's just he's so…he's so…he's so rich." That was all she could think of. She couldn't exactly tell her family what had happened between the two of them.

"Oh Liz, you can't blame the poor man for being rich." Her uncle replied.

"What a snob you sounded like Liz." Her aunt said.

Liz sighed. She didn't want to see him. What would happen if she did?

(**A/N**- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! The next one will be up very soon! It's an early Christmas present! LOL! I'm very enjoying writing this story and I already have another story to branch off of this one planned so keep reading and I'll keep writing!!! THANKS!!!!)


	16. The Darcy House

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 16

As they drove to the house, Elizabeth could feel her throat getting tighter and the knot in her stomach getting larger. She was so nervous. She hadn't thought about Darcy in so long and now she was going to his house. She had taken great precautions in getting dressed, which she never did. But, just in case he was home, she didn't want to look like a slob. She had put on a white and blue striped summer dress and a pair of white flip-flops. She had even done with hair nicely with a blue ribbon; and had even dabbled on a little make-up.

She stared out the window and they came up to these large gates that were open. They drove through and what Elizabeth guessed was the driveway. There were large trees that lined the path and shaded it as well. There were also tiny bushels of pink and red roses in between each tree. As they came upon the house, Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

The house was huge, bigger than huge; it was at least five of her houses put together. It was yellow with large white windows and just…breathtaking. They parked out front and gave the keys to a valet sort of person and then proceeded up to the front door. They walked up these large stone steps and rang the doorbell.

A very cheerful woman answered the door.  
"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner." They shook hands. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Elizabeth smiled.

"This is our niece, Elizabeth Bennet."

"Nice to meet you Miss Bennet."

"Please call me Elizabeth." They shook hands and the woman smiled bigger.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Reynolds, the oldest and main housekeeper. I was also a governess to the children here. Let me give you a tour."

She let them in the house and Elizabeth gasped when she entered. It was stunning. Everything was so elegant. Everything looked like it had been hand carved and hand painted and it looked like it had been around for ages, like it had so much history. Speaking of history, Mrs. Reynolds was giving them a brief one about when the house was built and such but Liz was too distracted by the beauty of the home to even listen.

The ceiling was like a huge painting, absolutely dazzling. There were large mirrors and paintings everywhere. They ascended these huge stairs that were beautiful; everything she saw was, even the floors.

So, this was where Darcy grew up. She couldn't even imagine growing up in a place like this. She showed them the spare bedrooms, which were furnished exquisitely. And even thought everything was beautiful, it felt warm. Even though it seemed like no one lived here, Elizabeth got the sense of a warm family environment. She could imagine Darcy running around here as a kid.

They then went downstairs and Mrs. Reynolds explained she home schooled the children and taught them everything, she practically raised them. They then went into a little room off to the side. There were large white doors that were closed.

"This is Will's own personal gallery; him and his father loved art and have collected many great pieces." She opened the doors and let them in.

Elizabeth wanted to cry. As her aunt and uncle talked to the housekeeper and asked them different questions about the house and such, Elizabeth was captured by the magnificence of the room. It was indescribable. It was a large room that must have been as big as her house. There were many different sculptures and paintings. Elizabeth was mesmerized by this one sculpture of a veiled woman, it was so beautiful. She touched it to make sure it wasn't real. Every piece she looked at seemed to be more exquisite than the last. She wanted each piece.

She didn't realize Will had liked art so much, she knew he liked it but these pieces were so magnificent he had to have a great love and passion for it. As she turned around, she came face to face with a huge portrait of him. She stood in front of it and stared. It looked like a picture that's how much it looked like him. The artist had must have known Will because he had captured the look of him; his entrancing blue eyes and his manner, the way he held himself.

"This, of course, is Will. He looks so much like his father. Both of them are such kind men. But, his father died many years ago and his mother very recently. Will is so very much like his father."

"He looks very regal." Liz's aunt said. "Is he like that all the time Liz?"

"Do you know Will, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Reynolds asked, smiling.

"Yes, I have met him a couple of times." She couldn't keep her eyes off the portrait.

"And don't you think he is a handsome man?"

Elizabeth stood in silence for a few seconds. The knot in her stomach tightened and so did her throat all she could get out was:

"Yes, yes very handsome indeed." She couldn't believe she admitted it out loud. She could feel the tears coming and didn't want anyone to see. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Out of this room, down the hallway and to the right. Oh, and this is his sister, Miss Georgiana." She pointed somewhere and her aunt and uncle followed. Elizabeth quickly exited and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom. It, of course, was huge. She splashed some water on her face. She needed to calm down and get a hold of herself. She sighed and dried her face.

Returning to the art room, she found it already closed. She sighed and decided to explore for herself. She walked down the hallway and opened a door and almost cried again. It was Will's study and library. There were so many books Liz couldn't even count. She wanted to have this library to herself. She walked over to the shelves and ran her fingers over the books, there were categorized exactly as she would have done it. She smiled and looked at his desk. There were about a million pictures on the desk. One was a dark-haired girl and him which must have been his sister and him when they were younger. There was a couple in which he didn't know the picture. Another was of him and Charles, which looked as if it was from when they were in college. There was a picture of his father and mother and two more pictures of him and his sister.

The last picture which was sort of hidden behind the others surprised her, it was a picture of Will, Charles and her and Jane; it must have been taken at their party. Jane and her were laughing and Charles was smiling while Will was standing next to Elizabeth just smiling. Elizabeth bit her lip and didn't know what to do. She put the picture down and quickly left.

She explored a couple more rooms, there were a lot of rooms with just furniture in them. She stood looking out one of the windows at the backyard, which looked like it never ended. There was a huge stone porch sort of thing that led to a huge fountain.

Elizabeth smiled; she loved this house with every step she took. All of a sudden she thought she heard music playing. She turned around and looked around, heading out of the room she followed the sound and looked in a room with the door slightly cracked. She peeked her head in and found someone playing the piano.

It was the dark-haired girl she had seen in the picture, Will's sister. Mary would have loved that piano, it was striking. And so was the girl who sat at it. She was concentrating very hard and her hands just slid over the keys, she looked like she wasn't even trying. She was so pretty too. She had long black hair, taking after her brother and from this view, had dark green eyes. She sat up very straight and looked almost as tall as Will too. She played beautifully too, no wrong keys.

She finished and Elizabeth was about to enter when she heard clapping.

"Beautiful." Elizabeth's stomach jumped into her throat. "Georgiana, you get better every time I come home." The girl smiled and blushed.

"Oh, Will." She stood up and they hugged. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat as she saw him. He looked so happy; she had never seen him smile like that.

"Did you get taller too?" he said, patting her head.

"Soon, I'm going to be taller than you." She joked.

"Oh, really, I don't think so little one."

"Don't call me little one, because when I'm taller you're going to regret it." Elizabeth had never seen him joke like this either. She liked this side of Will a lot better. She even cracked a smile herself. They kept joking with each other and Elizabeth was getting tired of standing, she moved her feet and the floor cracked. They both looked over and Elizabeth caught Will's eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Her eyes widened and she began to walk as fast as she could away, she didn't want him to see her. She ran towards the door and found herself outside on the porch, trying to catch her breath. She heard Will not far behind her and stopped at the banister. She needed to face him sooner or later.

(Hope you like this one!!! This story is probably going to be updated either every day or every other day!! Its almost done so…hope you enjoy it!!! KEEP R&RING!!!))


	17. The Man Himself

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 17

As she stood looking out at the fountain, she could hear Will's footsteps coming up behind her.

"Elizabeth?" She swallowed hard and forced a smile on her face. She turned around and faced him.

"Hello." He stopped in front of her. He looked even more handsome then when she last saw him. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans; his hair was blowing in the wind and she couldn't stop staring but neither could he. They stood there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"How are you?" he blurted out.

"Fine, fine and you?"

"Good." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I live with my aunt and uncle now."

"Oh?"

"I decided to take the internship in London."

"And how do you like it?"

"I love it."

He nodded and they were quiet. She bit her lip and put her hands behind her back.

"I thought you were in London."

"I was, I came back early to see my sister; she's home from school." Elizabeth stared at the ground, she couldn't look at him. Why was it so awkward? She slowly looked at him and found him staring at her, those ice blue eyes of his.

"I'm so sorry to intrude. We would have not have come if we knew you…you were home." He just smiled a little.

"Its fine, Mrs. Reynolds enjoys the company and telling everyone about us. We are her finest work." Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Well...um, It seems I have lost my Aunt and Uncle."

"Perhaps they left?"

"They would do something like that." They both let out a little laugh.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Rose and Crown, you see they wanted to show me the countryside so…"

"Right, may I drive you back?" Elizabeth stopped smiling and let out a quick no.

"No...I mean I can walk, it's not far."

"Far enough and I'm afraid I would worry terribly." She could feel her heart beating so fast.

"Well, I would not want to make you worry about me."

The car ride was unbearably quiet; neither of them could get up the courage to speak. It seemed to take forever too. But, she soon saw the inn coming up and sighed. Will parked the car and opened the door for her. She went to get up and he took her hand, which sent a shiver down her spine. He closed the door behind her and they looked at each other.

"Lizzie!" She heard her aunt's voice and literally jumped out of her skin. She looked up and saw her yelling out a window. "Who is that you're with? Is that Mr. Darcy? Bring him in, it's getting cold out."

They both went inside and met her aunt and uncle in the tiny restaurant downstairs. They sat down at a table, except for Darcy, who stood. They talked for a little while but Darcy said he needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Before I go though, I'd like to invite you all to spend the day at my home tomorrow." Her aunt and uncle seemed excited but Elizabeth didn't know if she could handle it.

"It would be a pleasure to have you all."

"Of course we'll come; you have a gorgeous home Mr. Darcy." Her aunt squealed.

"Tomorrow then, I look forward to it. Good night." He nodded at them and quickly left.

"I thought we were going to Lambton tomorrow." Liz said.

"We were, but how can you pass up such a generous offer?" Her uncle said.

"Oh Lizzie, don't be so negative. Plus, your description of him was so off. He's such a gentleman, such a nice man." Elizabeth just stayed quiet, what else could she say.

The next day, Liz was extremely nervous. She had, again, taken extreme precautions in getting dressed, she even wore a skirt. When they pulled up to the house, Will was standing outside. The valet took the car and they walked up the stone steps and greeted him.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner." He smiled at Liz. "Elizabeth."

"Hello Will." He raised a brow.

"Please let me take you inside. I'd like you to meet someone." He took them into the room with the large piano where his sister was once again playing. They all stood, listening. She was better than when Liz had heard her yesterday. She was playing Moonlight Sonata, a lot better than Liz could. When she was finished, they all clapped and she stood up and bowed.

"Thank you." She walked over to them and her and Will hugged.

"You really get better each time I hear you."

"Oh shush, Will."

"Georgiana, this is Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner." She smiled, which lit her entire face up.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you."

"You play wonderfully, dear." Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Thank you." Georgiana replied.

"And this is Elizabeth Bennet." Georgiana raised a brow.

"Oh, this is Elizabeth. I've heard so much about you, Will never shuts up when it comes to you."

Darcy was blushing and rolling his eyes.

"Ana..."

"Oh, what! He doesn't but he really hasn't done you justice, you are more beautiful than he said."

"Well, thank you." Elizabeth said. "So, what has Will said about me?" Elizabeth joked.

"What hasn't he said?" Georgiana giggled and Liz laughed with her, even Darcy did. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"That is a beautiful piano and I find that my sister, Mary, would quite love it."

"Well, Will gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, he spoils me a lot and he really shouldn't."

"Yes, I should."

"Maybe a little." She smiled.

"Well, your brother once had to listen to my horrible playing for a whole evening." Georgiana scowled a little.

"Really? He said you play so well." Elizabeth raised a brow and looked at Darcy.

"Well, then he either had cotton in his ears or he has exaggerated the truth greatly."

"Actually I said that you played quite well."

"That is not very well so I am happy for I don't want to have the growing reputation of a good pianist when Mary and obviously your sister are the real talent."

Then it was quiet and Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other, he then glanced down at his sister who looked at him with a raised brow.

He then proceeded to ask her uncle if he would like to go fishing while Georgiana made Elizabeth play a piano duet with her while Liz's aunt watched.

The day actually went nicely. Darcy and Liz's uncle basically fished all day while the girls played the piano and talked. Dinner was definitely the highlight. They sat around a semi-big table and ate the most wonderful chicken Liz ever had. But, the company was much better between Darcy and her uncle, they kept the entire table laughing. Liz loved this side of Will; so relaxed and humorous, this was what she had wanted to see from the beginning.

While they waited for the dessert, Will caught Elizabeth's eye and they smiled at each other.

"I do believe I've never seen you so quiet Elizabeth." Will said.

"How could I get a word in between you and my uncle?" She mused.

"I will bring up books if it means I may hear your voice." Liz blushed.

"Will, I do believe books would bring my voice into the conversation for you well know my love of them." They were then interrupted by dessert and Liz glanced at her uncle who winked at her. After dinner was over and they had coffee in one of the parlors, they decided to go back to the inn. They all stood in front of the door, saying goodbye.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Darcy, we had an excellent time today. And, you too, Georgiana." Liz's aunt said.

"It was our pleasure." Georgiana replied.

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Liz's uncle said. And her aunt and uncle walked out the door. Liz smiled as she watched them leave. She stood in front of Will and looked at Georgiana.

"I do hope we see you again soon Elizabeth." Georgiana said.

"I know you will. Please don't be afraid to call me or write me." They quickly hugged and Liz turned towards Darcy.

"I had a great time; your house is beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to stop by while your in London." Liz nodded.

"Did Will invite you to the picnic tomorrow?" Georgiana piped in.

"No, I didn't." Will said to Ana. "I wasn't sure if she wanted to come."

"I'd be delighted, of course; I'll bring my Aunt and Uncle, of course."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Georgiana piped in.

"Til tomorrow then." Will said. Elizabeth nodded and quickly left.

On the ride home all Elizabeth heard about was her uncle's and Darcy's fishing experience. About how conversational and witty he turned out to be and about how delightful and sweet Georgiana was; she wanted to cease the discussion. She removed herself from them by focusing on the scenery they passed. There was still a desire in her to listen to her aunt and uncle talk about Will and his sister, but there was still something pushing her back and telling her no. It was such a strong feeling that she almost said no to the picnic invitation but she enjoyed Georgiana's company too much to deny the offer. But, something was brewing inside of her, she could feel it and she did not like it one bit, not one bit at all. She wasn't scared to admit it…she was afraid of it.

Will sat at his desk in the library, pretending to work, but he couldn't. Leaning back in his chair his thoughts drifted to the same thing as they always did: Elizabeth. She looked even more beautiful than when he had last seen her, she seemed to get prettier every time he saw her.

He loved watching her smile and her face lit up when she did; the way she looked at everyone and the way she stood. But seeing her felt like agony, every time he thought the possibility throughout the day that perhaps she was maybe falling for him, he remembered what she had said to him so many months before.

"…_the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry…"_

He had tried to push it out of his thoughts, his memory, but he couldn't. He even tried to convince himself it was all anger and that is why she said those hurtful things, but she had such a passion in her eyes; and he could tell, she had extremely expressive eyes. But, then he remembered how they almost kissed…or was it his imagination?

Why did he dote on her so? He knew he loved her from the first conversation they had, even though he didn't know he was…he was. He had loved her for standing up to him as no one had ever done, loved her for all the reasons which make sense only to him. He loved her fire, her will, her wit, everything.

"Am I interrupting something?" He looked up seeing Georgiana standing in the doorway. He sat up and stared at her.

"Why do you think that, my darling sister?"

"Because I've been standing here for five minutes and you haven't noticed."

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied by work." She laughed and came closed to him, standing in front of the desk.

"No, you were thinking of Elizabeth, I can tell by that look in your eyes."

"I was not."

"Oh, Will, please, anyone could tell by just looking at you even hearing her name and you lit up like a light bulb. A fool could tell you love her." He sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To anyone with eyes it is. So, when are you going to tell her…again?"

"I can't, Ana, you know what she said the first time, she was repulsed by it."

"It may be different now, Will, just tell her."

"I will think about it. Now, go I have work I must do."

(Ending is a little weird but we barely get to see Darcy and his sister so I thought perhaps youd like to see it. Hope you like it!!! KEEP R&RING!! THANKS!))


	18. A Walk and A Talk

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 18

Liz sat in the back of the car, writing a letter to Jane. She really missed her terribly and she sort of wished that Jane and she could share this experience together. Liz's aunt and uncle had told her that Darcy was likely to invite them to stay the rest of the week until Liz had to go back to work. And for the first time, Liz had no objection to seeing Darcy. She couldn't tell Jane that though because Jane had very much disliked him because of what he had said about Liz; and of course all the bad things Liz had told her. Liz finished the letter and put it in the envelope, slipping it into her bag.

They were led to the backyard when they got there were there mini-tables set up with flowers and petals everywhere, it looked gorgeous. The tables had white lacey tablecloths on it with beautiful, hand painted plates and matching cups. Elizabeth was dazzled by all this. It definitely lived up to expectations.

As they were seated, Elizabeth was looking around. There was already a huge crowd of people.

"Who are you looking for Lizzie dear?" Her aunt asked.

"Oh, um Georgiana, I really enjoyed her company."

"Me too, she is such a darling girl. And absolutely gorgeous, just like her brother." Elizabeth looked at her aunt and raised a brow.

"Yes, she is very agreeable."

"That brother of hers, Will, is an exceptionally nice man. Your uncle and have no objections to him."

"Amelia, please." Her uncle said. Elizabeth shook her head and went to stand up when she heard someone yell her name. Georgiana made her way over and Liz hopped out of her chair. Ana threw her arms around Lizzie, laughing.

"I've been waiting for you all afternoon. I've been so completely impatient." Liz laughed also.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Georgiana let go and Liz saw Darcy come stand next to her.

"Hello Will, how are you?"

"Great."

They all made light conversation until lunch/dinner was served. It was just Liz and her aunt and uncle at the table, in which they discussed the topic of Liz's family and such. They also talked with the table next to them. Elizabeth was genuinely enjoying herself. As it began to get darker, the trees actually lit up with light; they had placed Christmas lights in the trees to make them glow. It was a stunning sight. Liz got out her camera and took a picture.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Liz turned around and saw Darcy standing behind her.

"Yes, stunning." She smiled and put the camera down. They stood there, looking out at the trees.

"Um, would you like to take a walk with me?" Liz hesitated. "Don't worry it's not what you think. I'd just like to have a civil conversation with you for once. Plus, Georgiana is coming with." Liz laughed and nodded. He led the way down a path that walked right under the trees; Georgiana walked a little ways behind them, she wanted to give them space.

"My father used to do this for me and my sister when we were younger." He said, pointing to the trees. "Every year for Christmas, but he would change the colors." Liz nodded.

"It must have been a joy to see."

"It was."

They then talked about Liz's job and made light conversation about nothing, basically small talk. Both were afraid to say the wrong thing. And Georgiana only added little things here and there. They were then silent for a couple of seconds before Darcy broke it. "Your uncle told me about your book." Liz bit her lip.

"Did he? What did he say…exactly?"

"Not much, just that you had written one and had found the courage to submit it to one of your editors."

"I hardly think it was something courageous."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are so many authors who put books out everyday…even ones who have been shot down."

"Yes, but its like you are putting your heart out on the line. Like this poem I read, the author talks about how the book was like her child…she didn't want it to see the world but she knew it had to because she loved it so much." Liz smiled.

"Yes, I know the poem."

"And from what I hear the book is about your own life." Liz stopped, noticing a bench and sat down in which Darcy sat next to her. Liz knew what question he was going to ask next. "Would it be too much to ask you what was in the book?"

"No, it wouldn't. You see, I was engaged…to a man I was entirely too much in love with. His name is Andrew, I met him in college and we dated all throughout and got engaged after 3 years of being together. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him; I had our whole life planned out. He was there for me whenever I needed him and was even there for my father's death." She took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Well, the most cliché thing happened to be quite honest. Jane, Charlotte and I were out getting my wedding dress and we even went into New York City to get it; while we were there we decided to go this really upscale restaurant. As I went to go to the bathroom, there was Andrew with our mutual friend from college; she was one of my bridesmaids. I was frozen; I didn't know whether to go over there or slink off and pretend it didn't happen. But, being my father's daughter I confronted him there. He told me he saw me as a friend and that they were in love ad had been for a long time. There were married in September, two years ago, on our wedding date."

Darcy just sat there, his jaw on the floor.

"The book is basically taken from there; my main character finding true love, being crushed and the twenty-four hours that follow her. It was quite therapeutic to write it, to be honest. But, it literally took all of my strength to write it. I see her all the time now, she works at the school I work at as a student teacher. It bothers me but I won't nor never let it hurt me; I would never allow him or them that satisfaction.."

"I don't know what to say, quite honestly."

"Is there anything to say?" He shook his head. Liz looked around and half-smiled. "Now, where did Georgiana run off to?" Darcy smiled too.

"Most of the time, I have no idea."

They again sat in silence but they looked at each. Darcy then broke it again talking about a bad relationship he had in college with a crazed-girl, who because he was the only British guy at an American college, stalked him one night and even camped out outside his dorm room so she could see him. He kept Liz laughing and smiling. Then, he began to talk about his family.

"Ana is the only one I have left and I love her dearly."

"She is a precious girl; she's exactly like Jane except not as shy." They were silent because of what had happened concerning Jane and that whole situation.

"Elizabeth…there is something I think we should talk about."

"Will, I…," but she stopped talking and looked around, "do you hear that?"

All of a sudden her aunt came running past them and Liz stood up quickly.

"Aunt Amelia?" Her aunt stopped and turned around, running towards them. "Aunt Amelia what's wrong?" She was catching her breath and holding Liz's phone out to her.

"Your….phone….ringing…Jane…and Kitty…take…important…about…Lydia," was all that Elizabeth heard; she grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hello? Kitty…Kitty, what's going on? Kitty, stop crying. I can't understand you, you have to stop crying. You have to stop crying because I really can't understand you. Oh my…Kitty, where is Jane? Looking for Lydia? What? Where is Mary? Standing next to you, then put her on the phone. Mary? What's…?" Then there was silence on Liz's part and she went through about five different emotions before tears started forming and she clapped her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head. She put her had down, "With who? Oh my god!" She was silent again. "….and Jane is out there looking for them? Yes, I'll come home as soon as possible. I'll call you when I know. Goodbye." Tears were streaming down her face and Darcy, Liz's aunt and uncle, who had joined them, stood there in awe.

"What happened Lizzie?" her uncle asked.

"Lydia has run away from home, Jane is out looking for her…and she's not alone. She left a note saying she was going with Wickham," she saw Will clench his fists, "…they've run away to get married."

(DRAMATICS!! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this one too! KEEP R&RING!! THANKS!!)


	19. A Disaster

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 19

They all stood there in silence, while tears poured down Liz's face. She felt so betrayed not only by Lydia, but by Wickham. How dare he take Lydia away? Liz sat down on the bench, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"How could this happen?" Liz said.

"I don't know, Lizzie, dear." Her aunt sat next to her, putting her arm around Liz, trying to comfort her.

"I'll go back to the inn and get our stuff ready." Her uncle said, quickly leaving.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, this is all my fault." Darcy said.

"Not it isn't Darcy." Her aunt said.

"Yes, I should have revealed Wickham's character to everyone, and then perhaps this wouldn't have happened." Liz felt bad that he felt bad; at least she had stopped crying.

"It really wasn't your place to tell. I should have told Jane that Wickham was a liar and a cheat."

"Don't blame yourself Elizabeth." There was silence. "If there is anything I can do, I will help."

"Can any of us do anything?" Darcy shook his head.

"There must be… if you will excuse me." And he quickly left.

Within an hour, thanks to Darcy, he pulled some strings; they were on a flight back to the States. Elizabeth was worried sick and so were her aunt and uncle. When they finally got back to Liz's house, they were all exhausted. Jane was still out looking for them and Kitty was still a mess while Mary tried to calm her down. Elizabeth went straight up to her room and fell asleep, her aunt and uncle doing the same.

Elizabeth woke up to the phone ringing and was, at first, confused where she was. She grabbed the phone and murmured a grumpy hello.

"What? Jane?" Elizabeth then realized what she was doing and where she was and quickly shot up. "Oh, Jane, what's going on? Still no luck? Ok…yes I'll wake him."

She quickly ran out of bed and practically threw the phone at her uncle, who was already awake. Everyone in the room was promptly silenced as they all sat there, waiting patiently for the details. Elizabeth mouthed to everyone that Jane still had no luck in finding Lydia and Wickham but that she had had a hint from one of Lydia's friends from school. Her uncle got off the phone and they all stared at him.

"I'm going to New York City to help Jane look for them. She only has a couple hints from Lydia's friends about her whereabouts."

He was packed in ten minutes and was gone in five.

The rest of them basically spent the whole day watching television, or in Liz's case reading a book and waiting by the phone for any answer. Liz's aunt paced throughout the house, constantly looking out the windows; the atmosphere was definitely not a calm one. Their dinner consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milk; no one felt like putting any effort into anything because they were too worried. Everyone, emotionally exhausted, went to bed fairly early, except for Elizabeth who sat in her room, writing as always, even that was not going so well. All she could write about was Darcy, even with Lydia's disappearance with someone as despicable as Wickham, all her thoughts were dwelling on Darcy and their talk.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed him. He, in the past couple of months had proved himself the opposite of what she had thought; he was no longer the cold, arrogant ass she had once thought.

"_As I sit in my room, one would think that all my thoughts would be dwelling on that of poor Lydia, but I find my thoughts drift to one person: Will Darcy. Why had I been so judgmental on him? I had always thought myself either very nonjudgmental or a very good judge of character. I had let first impressions sway my decisions and stories by witless wonders change my thoughts and lead me to believe something different of Darcy's character. _

_Why did I let him get to me though? Even when I had thought Darcy was a complete jerk, he still occupied my thoughts. We had even exchanged unsavory words…well, in my part unsavory words…completely. But, he had always seemed to retort with a witty reply. Why did I feel the need to fight with him? What was I out to prove and why did I have to prove it to someone whose opinion didn't matter to me?"_

That's when that familiar feeling hit her like a ton of bricks. She had had this same feeling before and knew it before. She didn't want to admit it; she had promised herself long ago that this wouldn't happen again. But, it couldn't be denied and she knew it. Her hand shaking, she began to write again.

"_Perhaps there is one logical reason for my thoughts on Darcy. I had been so blind and wouldn't allow myself, as I had guarded myself against this, to let this happen. But, it has. It seems that I do in fact…I lo..."_But, before she could finish the door to her room opened and there stood Kitty.

"Lizzie?" She looked extremely upset; Liz put down the notebook and her pen and smiled, putting her arms out to Kitty. She was still a baby in Liz's eyes. Kitty flung herself into Liz's arms and began to cry. "They'll find her, won't they?" Liz smiled.

"Of course they will. It's alright, don't worry." Liz was trying to calm her, she ran her hands through Kitty's hair which made her go to sleep when she was younger.

Before long Kitty was fast asleep next to Liz, who was sitting up a little staring out the window. She didn't want to think anymore but she knew she couldn't stop herself, unfortunately.

Liz woke to yelling. She sat up quickly and ran downstairs to find Mary trying to calm a hysterical Kitty. Liz rubbed her eyes and noticed her aunt quickly packing things.

"Oh please Kitty dear, it's for the best."

"What's going on?" Liz, finding her voice, finally said.

"It's not fair Lizzie, it truly isn't!" Kitty yelled throwing herself on the couch.

"What isn't fair?"

"Oh, Lizzie, they found Lydia and that Wickham boy late last night staying in a hotel room in some town in Connecticut. They had planned to marry and such but your uncle and Jane found them." And before Liz could blink twice, Jane appeared.

"Aunt, uncle is waiting for you at the airport, he just called again."

"Of course." She gathered her things and planted a quick kiss on all the girls, even the hysterical Kitty whose face was bright red and puffy. "Goodbye girls, I'll talk to you soon." And she was gone. Liz was more confused than ever.

"Jane, darling, what is going on?"

"Come sit with me and we'll have a cup of tea. And please Mary, try to calm her down before she has an asthma attack."

Jane put the kettle on and they both sat down at the table.

"Well, late last night Uncle and I found the two vigilantes in a hotel room, by themselves and Lydia had a cheap wedding dress and Wickham had a tuxedo, their intentions are quite obvious. Well, uncle stayed with them and I returned here and got here at about four o'clock in the morning. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. Well, from what I heard from Uncle, on the phone, he coaxed them from marrying and got them to settle for an engagement. But, that seemed to make Wickham angrier than anything else; he was actually just going to flat out leave Lydia and they think that he was going to leave her at the altar anyways. But, somehow he was persuaded into, instead of leaving her, to have an engagement and see where it goes from there. So since Wickham practically lives in England and he has to do navy something or other there, Lydia was invited to live with our aunt and uncle, which I could not deny her. Plus, we never would have heard the end of it if we didn't let her go."

Liz couldn't believe her ears.

"So…Lydia is living in England now?"

"Unfortunately, she is. I mean she is 18 now Liz and we need to let her think she has some freedom, right?"

Elizabeth wasn't really sure how she felt about the situation; she didn't know why but something didn't click. It didn't seem right to her that Wickham would be so easily taken with that plan; his top priority was money and though Lydia and the rest of the girls weren't rich, they had received money from their fathers' death and if he knew anything about that, he would've wanted it. Liz was completely dumbfounded.

"So, tell me about your trip, I want to hear all about it."

Liz began to talk about her job and all the places they saw.

"And I took so many pictures, I'll have to find my digital camera and show them to you. Oh, Jane, Mary was right, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?"

"I see." She smiled. "Did you see happen to see Charles while you were there?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't." That made Liz's mind wander back to Darcy's letter about separating Charles and Jane, and she felt so sad for her sister again.

"I was just asking don't worry," there was an awkward silence, "Anything else?"

"Well, I submitted my book."

"What?" Jane said excitedly. "You did?"

"I did." Jane jumped out of her chair and threw herself at Liz, embracing her.

"I'm proud of you. Did you hear back yet, like about what they think and such?"

"No, which reminds me I have to call them and tell them I had to come back home."

After a long phone call, Elizabeth had been transferred, as they wanted to keep her in the company, to the office in Philadelphia. But, no one had heard about her book yet and what they were going to do about it. Elizabeth didn't have much hope for it anyways so she didn't really mind.

She mad a resolution to focus on her work and spending more time with her family.

She couldn't afford herself to think about Darcy anymore.

(They are coming quickly...i hope u can keep up!! Keep R&RING!!THANKS!)


	20. A suprise and Lydia

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 20

Over the next month or so, Elizabeth's job was becoming her life. She hardly saw Jane and when she got the chance they usually only talked about their jobs and such; it seemed even Mary and Kitty were too wrapped up in their own lives.

Elizabeth finally received a day off and was by herself in the house when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there stood a FedEx delivery man holding a brown package.

"Are you Elizabeth Bennet?" She nodded.

"I am."

"Package for you, sign for it please." He handed her a clipboard and she signed the paper on it. He took it back and gave her the box.

"Thanks." Elizabeth closed the door and went into the kitchen, putting the box on the table. She grabbed her bottle of water off the counter and grabbed a pair of scissors. Putting the water next to the box, Elizabeth saw no return address. She shrugged and opened the box.

Under many sheets of what looked like tissue paper, Elizabeth couldn't believe what she saw. With shaking hands, she picked up the item; she almost couldn't believe it. She put it on the table and put her hand over her mouth, backing up into the counter. She heard the door open and shut.

"Hello, Lizzie…," Jane appeared in the doorway, looking quite frazzled, "Hey, Lizzie, I decided to take the rest of the day off and have lunch with you; it's such a gorgeous day I thought we could…go…out…and eat." Her words drifted off as she really looked at Liz's face. "What happened? What's wrong?" Liz couldn't say anything but pointed at the thing on the table. Jane picked it up and gasped.  
"Oh my god…oh my god…Lizzie…it's...a book…your book."

When they had both calmed down, Elizabeth finally got the chance to take a real look at it. The book was all different colors blue starting from dark blue in the corner fading to a light blue color in the corner across from it. The title was in big white letters:

"_Allegory of the Heart_

_By: Elizabeth Bennet"_

She couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true. In the box was also a note from the editor, saying that he enjoyed it so much he sent it to his boss, who was so thoroughly impressed that they immediately started production on the book being printed; which never happened. None of them were sure what she wanted it to look like so they made the cover simple and the summary also, trying not to give too much away. He also expected more books from her and wanted to find out when the next one would be. She was happier than she had ever been. She quickly called the office in London and had a long talk with them.

That night as Liz lay in her bed, she pulled out her notebook filled with the events over the past year or so. Flipping through the pages, she smiled; she knew what her next project was going to be.

Over the next two months, Elizabeth worked on her book as fast as she could. During a lunch break, she decided to go to one of the little restaurants near her job. She sat outside, as it was an incredibly gorgeous day. She had her laptop on the table next to her plate, ready for when she had her next inspiration. That's when she had the feeling someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Darcy coming towards. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen.

He looked incredibly handsome as always…she thought she was going to melt. He looked even more striking than when she had last seen him. He stood next to her chair and looked down at her.

"Miss Elizabeth, surprise to see you here."

"And is that bad?" She had finally realized she could talk and move.

"No, it's a pleasure as always."

"I should think I should be the one who is more surprised, Will, as you should be in England."

"Yes, but it seems I have some work I must attend to here, in the states."

"Oh, I see." There was an awkward silence.

"And I must also congratulate you on your success."

"My success?"

"Yes, your book, Georgiana saw it in the bookstore and had to get it…so we bought it and read it. She can't put it down. So…congratulations then."

"Thank you."

"Well, I must go, very nice to see you again."

As Elizabeth watched him go, she had a weird feeling. Even though the conversation went well and was very civil; something felt strange about it. Darcy seemed preoccupied and like he was talking to her out of manners and respect rather than the want of conversation. He seemed a little distant but not cold, just like he was somewhere else. Elizabeth shook it off and looked at the time, she quickly paid and left.

Darcy wanted to kick himself when he was walking away. But, there was so much on his mind that he didn't even realize how distant he was being towards her; she probably got the wrong impression. He was also distracted by her beauty. She was practically glowing she looked so happy. He knew it was not him but because of the publishing of her book. But, he still couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her hair had been twisted up with a hair clip and she was wearing a button up blue and white striped shirt with black pants. She looked so…so…he couldn't even describe it. He shook his head, she was driving him crazy…he needed to do something about it.

Elizabeth sat on the couch, reading a book when the phone rang. She picked it up and murmured a hello.

"Lizzie dahling!" she heard the girl scream.

"Lydia…how are you?"

"Great…I've been so busy with everything that I've forgotten to call."

"Well, I heard you and Jane talk a little and send emails back and forth."

"We do, but Lizzie I still miss you. But, England has matured me so incredibly much. If only you knew dear." Lydia had always gotten on Liz's nerves but this…was too much. She sounded like she was trying to pull off a subtle British accent, as if she had been there so long she was picking it up, she sighed.

"I see. So, what's up, why are you calling?"

"Just to see how my dear sisters are doing, of course." They talked about little things, basically small talk. Well, Lydia actually talked about everything while Liz listened. Then, the subject turned to Wickham. "I mean, everyone thinks he is a horrible person but he really isn't Liz. It was me who suggested we get married, basically."

"Right…"

"And even that man, the cold and pompous what's-his-face even knew what an agreeable person my dear Wickham was because he..."

"Wait, Lydia, what pompous man?"

"Umm….Darby…no, that's not right..."

"Do you mean Darcy?"

"Yes, that's it…Darcy, he was really the one who found us. We were at a chapel and convinced Wickham to change his mind, and mine too. He was the one who paid for our room at the hotel we were staying at. He paid for my engagement ring, the plane tickets for me, Wickham and aunt and uncle back to England; he paid for everything. He even gave Wickham a sort of payment thing…um what were those things they used to give men when they married girls? It starts with a d…Come on Liz, you're an English freak, help me out…you know the guys got it when they married girls…a sort of payment thing…like a gift."

"A dowry?"

"That's it. Yep, he was really quite nice…but remember you mustn't tell anyone about this…I promised him I wouldn't."

"So…Darcy was the one who found you?"

"Yes, but we mustn't talk about it."

"Darcy…"

"Lizzie, drop it. You know Darcy really isn't at all as you described him. He doesn't act so high and mighty as you do sometimes."

After they had finished their conversation, Liz went out for a run. She hadn't had one in a long time after being so busy and such. It was actually quite refreshing; it gave her time to clear her thoughts and figure things out.

Darcy had helped more than she ever could imagine. He must've been trying to make up for what he had done with Jane and Charles…but he did more than he had to. He paid for everything, he stopped them from marrying, and how come her uncle hadn't mentioned any of this? Darcy, trying to be humble, asked everyone not to tell …but why? Why hadn't he wanted to get credit for his actions? He knew that it would definitely get himself back in Liz's good books. But, maybe it didn't matter to him if he was. Perhaps he was just doing it as a good deed; he hated Wickham enough. Liz was so curious to find out what his motives were…it was possible for one person to fall out of love with another. She hoped to god that wasn't the case.

(Hope you like it...keep R&RING!! THANKS!!!)


	21. An Engagement

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 21

Elizabeth sat outside the little café, drinking a hot chocolate, smiling as she read the newspaper. Her book was really beginning to pick up some notice and she was even interviewed in one of the small British newspapers; it was even in talks for being published in America. She couldn't believe everything that was happening, it felt surreal. She finished her hot chocolate and smiled. It was a gorgeous January day, even though it was a little on the cold side, it was beautiful out. She fixed her scarf around her neck and put her coat on, buttoning it up. She tucked the scarf in, put some money on the table and started off for home.

She made her way up the steps and through the doors to find it a madhouse. Mary was sweeping and vacuuming, Kitty was using Windex to clean the windows and Jane was running around like a chicken with no head.

"What's going on?" She asked as Jane passed her.

"Charles called and he wants to have a sort of tea party here with all of us." Mary said.

"What? Jane's Charles?"

"Yep and she turned into a madwoman and is making us clean the house spotless."

"I see." Elizabeth took off her scarf and jacket and put it on the rack. She went to go upstairs when Jane came by.

"Elizabeth Bennet, you take off those dirty shoes before you come in this house." She sounded just like their mother…it kind of scared Elizabeth and made her laugh. But, she complied and took her shoes off.

"When is he coming?"

"Noon…"

"So you have like two hours and the house already looks spotless Jane." She grabbed Jane's hands and she stopped. "It will be fine, I promise. And what happened to I don't care for him?"

"Oh, Liz, you know I was lying." She laughed nervously.

"Okay, we'll finish up, you go get all pretty for the boy." Jane nodded and dashed up the steps. Liz looked at Mary and Kitty and smiled. "Alright, you guys are done."

Elizabeth put all the cleaning stuff away and lit a few scented candles. She then went into the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches and lemonade…something very light. She was just finishing when Jane walked in. She looked beautiful.

Her hair was down and in tight little blonde curls; it made her look very elegant. She had lightly applied make-up which made her blue eyes shine. And she had on a white turtleneck with the pink stripe, which was Elizabeth's favorite, and blue jeans.

"Jane…you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked incredibly nervous. "I wonder if they are coming soon."

"They?"

"Yes, Charles told me he was bringing WIlliam Darcy?"

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, that's his name. Can you believe it? But, I agreed anyhow."

Elizabeth looked at her outfit and sighed. She looked like garbage, quickly finishing up she darted up the stairs, to make herself more appropriate. She only had fifteen minutes before they came. She threw on her favorite white off the shoulder shirt and a pair of light colored jeans. She straightened her hair and put on some eye shadow and liner. She was just finishing when she heard the doorbell ring. She froze and heard every step Jane took and the door swing open.

"Charles…Darcy…welcome, please come in." Jane said sweetly. "Elizabeth, Kitty, Mary…our guests have arrived." Elizabeth slowly went down stairs, she felt like she was walking towards her own funeral. They were all seated in the living room. She came in and didn't even have to look for the dark figure sitting in the chair to the right; she could almost feel his eyes on her. She tried as much as possible to keep her eyes to the ground and quickly sat on the couch the farthest away from him. She smiled at Charles.

"Pleasure to see you again, Charles."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you Elizabeth." He looked a little paler than usual. The conversation was minimal and mostly between Jane and Charles, sometimes the rest of them would pipe in, but mostly, those two. Liz finally found the courage and looked up at Darcy; he seemed incredibly focused on the floor. He glanced up for a second and their eyes met, both quickly looked away. Jane brought out the lemonade and sandwiches, though not many people ate them, the lemonade was finished quickly. It was very silent though so Liz decided to break it.

"So…Charles, what brings you back to the countryside?"

"I realized there was some business I needed to take care of here so I moved back into my house about a week or so ago. Plus, the shooting is marvelous around here, so I am only staying for a few weeks." Liz saw Jane frown a little.

"A few weeks?" Mary piped in. "I remember you saying that you would have dinner with us one night."

"I guess I shall." Then, Kitty said something and the three of them talked back and forth, Charles looking more and more nervous with each word. But, Liz wasn't really paying attention, she was so nervous herself, with Darcy in the room, she was on pins and needles, he barely looked up from the floor. She wanted to say something to him.

"Are you well, Mr. Darcy?" She hadn't even realized she had said anything out loud until she saw everyone looking at her; she then focused her attention on Darcy.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Your welcome." She didn't want him to stop talking. "I do hope that the weather stays fair for your hunting."

"Not necessary."

"Why is that?"

"Because I return to London early tomorrow morning; I only came to help Charles get situated in his home for the coming weeks." Liz felt her heart cry out, he was only staying the night.

"I see." They were quiet and Elizabeth looked away, she felt tears forming and didn't want him to see. Charles then stood up, after bantering with Kitty and Mary; he seemed so annoyed by them.

"Well, I must be going, Darcy, come on." Darcy looked at him then Jane, like something was supposed to happen. Elizabeth sensed something and stood up also.

"But, doesn't Jane look very well today, Charles?" He stopped and looked down at her.

"Indeed, she does…" They smiled at each other. "But, I must be going, a pleasure as always lately." He basically ran out of the house.

"Ladies, it was a pleasure." Darcy said, he glanced at Liz and then quickly departed.

They all looked incredibly confused. Kitty started laughing, Mary shook her head and went over to her piano and Jane just sat there in disbelief.

"Oh, Lizzie…what happened?"

"I don't know darling…I don't know."

They went about to cleaning up. Jane did the dishes while Elizabeth washed.

"That was such a disaster."

"It wasn't that bad Jane."

"Yes, it was. We barely talked and by the end of it, he basically ran out of here he was so scared."

"He was just nervous."

"He was more than that, he was petrified." She handed a cup to Liz and she took it, drying it. "But, I mean now we could be friends, right?"

"Please, he is still in love with you."

"Right. Well, I'm just sorry that he brought that Darcy fellow, I know how much…" Elizabeth put her hand on Jane's shoulder and she looked at Liz, whose eyes sparkled with tears.

"Don't say that…"

"What? Why not?" She shut the faucet off and turned towards Liz. She looked at the ground then back up at Jane.

"Jane…I've been so blind. I couldn't admit it to myself but…" Before she got to finish, the doorbell rang.

"Mary, get the door please." Jane yelled. "Go on…"

"Jane…I think, I know…I'm…" Mary burst into the kitchen and startled both girls.

"Jane...we have a suprise..." Behind her appeared Charles; Liz and Jane looked at each other than back at Charles.

"Jane, may I have a word with you? In private?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I need to go upstairs to look for something…Mary, could you help me?"  
They quickly left. Kitty was already sitting on the steps and they joined her, trying to control their laughter. They shushed each other so they could try and listen but they were talking so low, none of them could hear until Jane squealed a yes. They all ran into the kitchen to find Jane and Charles hugging and even kissed.

"What's going on?" Kitty cried. Jane held out her hand and there was a huge blinding diamond on her finger. All the girls hugged and Mary even hugged Charles, who was laughing. Jane grabbed Elizabeth and squeezed her half to death.

"Oh, Lizzie…"

After all the celebration, and the long goodbye between Jane and Charles, he left. Kitty and Mary were already in bed and Elizabeth was up talking with Jane. They were laughing and telling stories.

"…then he got down on one knee, in a puddle of water from our washing the dishes, and took out the little box. Then, he said, Jane, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't even want to think of that…without you is no life at all. So , please, forgive all my mistakes and imperfections and make me the happiest man ever, marry me. I almost said yes before he was done." Liz laughed.

"Jane I approve so much, if he makes you this happy there is no one I'd like to see you with more than him."

"I'm glad you offer your blessings because you are going to be my maid of honor. We think the wedding should be next April…what do you think?"

"I love it." Even though Liz was happy for Jane, she couldn't stop thinking about Darcy…it was killing her.

"Liz…," she took her hands, "I want to see you this happy, if only we could find the perfect man for you." Liz smiled.

"Perhaps Collins has a brother…" They both laughed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they heard pounding on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Jane asked.

"Perhaps Charles can't bear to be away from you any longer." They both laughed on threw on bathrobes. They ran down the stairs and Jane opened it.

"Hello?"

Standing there was Liz's worst nightmare.

"Lady Catherine." Liz said annoyed.

(Almost done! Are you as excited and saddened as me? KEEP R&RING THOUGH!! THANKS!!!)


	22. Lady Catherine's Interrogation

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 22

Jane opened the door fully and Lady Catherine came in, looking around.

"This is exactly what I expected." Jane raised a brow and looked at Liz.

"Do you know her?" she mouthed.

"Unfortunately." Liz mouthed back.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you privately."

"Of course." She went into the living room and turned the lights on. "Please have a seat."

"That's not necessary this visit should be short and to the point." She glanced around and looked disgusted with what she saw. "I can assume you know why I am here Elizabeth."

"You may assume whatever you wish, it doesn't mean it is true." Lady Catherine raised a brow.

"Do not play dumb with me, girl."

"I promise you I do not know why you are here."

"It seems that dreadful news has reached my ear which displeases me exceedingly. It seems you intend to marry my nephew, Will Darcy. And even though I know this information can not be true I decided to come to the source of the problem and come here as fast as I could. I must make my displeasure known." Liz wanted to smack her. She had never been so angry in her entire life; she clenched her fists and glared at Lady Catherine.

"Well, if this information is not possible then I wonder why you took the effort and came here as fast as you could. If you believed it not possible then this trip is nonsensical."

"I came here so I may hear it from your own lips that you disprove this statement."Lady Catherine said with an attitude.

"Then, your coming is really a sort of confirmation if this information is true."

"If? If? Do you then pretend to never of heard of this incident? Haven't you publicized this?"

"I have never heard of this." Elizabeth said curtly.

"Then can you say that there is no foundation for this and it is merely just a rumor?"

"I can't pretend that I am as honest and forward as you are. Of course, you may ask a question and it is my right whether I want to answer it or not." Elizabeth said, staring Lady Catherine right in the eyes.

"This certainly will not do this attitude of yours. Answer me now has he asked you to marry him or not?"

"But, Lady Catherine, you, yourself, has declared it completely impossible." Liz knew she struck a nerve with her.

"Listen to me now, Darcy is engaged to be Carolyn Bingley, what do you think of that?"

"Then, if that is true you can have no reason for being here and that he would have asked me to marry him."

"You foolish girl, do you honestly believe that this marriage can be broken up by some poor girl whose own sister was almost involved in an elopement which was quickly covered up to save yourselves the embarrassment? You could never fit into the society that Darcy is in, plus you are not even good enough for him. He deseres a countess or someone who is actually a lady in all respects. My godness, are the shades of Permberly to be polluted by you?" Elizabeth held it in but that statement was like a stab to the heart. She wasn't going to let Lady Catherine see she got to her though. "Now, this is your final chance to tell me the truth…are you and my nephew engaged?" Elizabeth swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I am not."

"Good. Now, promise me that you will never enter into an engagement with him." Elizabeth almost laughed at this.

"I certainly will not and never shall. It is not your decision on who Darcy chooses to love and/or marry. But, since your opinion means nothing to me and clearly him also, I must ask you to leave my home, as you have offended and insulted me in every way possible." She walked over to the door and opened it. She heard Lady Catherine scoff and she walked over towards the door.

"I have never been treated this way in all my life." She quickly left and Elizabeth slammed the door. She turned to go up the stairs and found Mary, Kitty and Jane sitting there.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth shook her head and started going up the steps.

"Never mind, a misunderstanding."

"Lizzie, come on, tell us!" Kitty said.

"Please, for once in your lives leave me alone!" And she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She pretended like she was asleep when Jane came in so that she wouldn't try to talk to her. For what seemed like forever, Liz tossed and turned trying to sleep; she could not find one comfortable position. And before she knew it she heard the quiet chirp of birds. She sat up and glanced out the window, seeing that indeed the sun was rising. She wanted to cry; she sighed and looked over at Jane peacefully sleeping.

Even in her sleep Jane looked happy. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much she could take; with the unexpected visit and Darcy's seemingly cold behavior. She needed to get out. She put on a pair of Capri sweatpants, threw on a sweatshirt and running shoes and put her hair in a ponytail. She crept downstairs and then out the door. She began running, where she was going she wasn't sure but she needed to clear her head.

But, of course, the first thought that came to her head was Darcy, as always. And how did his Aunt find out? Did he tell her or did she just happen to find out? The thing that bothered her most was the supposed engagement between him and Carolyn. She thought that Darcy didn't like her…whenever Carolyn tried to talk to him he seemed completely annoyed by her. Then, again, Liz hadn't picked up he loved her. Lady Catherine's words were really getting to Liz and she hated it.

It made her run faster and harder. She could admit to herself, she was scared; scared to finally admit that she had true, intense feelings for Darcy, scared that she had them and scared that he didn't feel the same anymore. She was scared he would leave her and most of all scared to imagine her life without him. She didn't want to lose him but she blew it.

And before Liz knew it, she collapsed on a bench, crying. She couldn't even explain why. Perhaps it was because of her feelings and holding them in too long. As she sat on the bench, she looked around her and didn't even realize that it was so foggy outside.

"Great." She stood up and started off towards her house.

What could she do? She was scared to tell Darcy how she really felt and she was scared not to have him with her. She knew what she had to do, but she just needed to find the courage to be able to do it. She stopped off and got hot chocolate before she went home. As she came towards the house, she thought she saw the shadow of a car parked outside of her house. She raised a brow and walked a little faster; standing in front of the gate, an outline of a person. Now, she was really confused. As she came closer, the outline became clearer and clearer until the figure made her freeze in her place. He was standing in front of the gate, looking up at the house, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Darcy?"

(Cliffhanger...KEEP R&RING!! THANKS!!)


	23. Darcy's Proposal

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 23

He jumped a little at hearing his name and turned towards her. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Liz bit her lip and walked towards him.

"Hello…" she said.

"Hi…" It was completely awkward. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep…"

"Nor I." They were silent again for what seemed like ages.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving for London."

"Well, I had some things I had to take care of before I left and then I heard about my Aunt…" Liz laughed nervously.

"Yes, she was here last night."

"Elizabeth, there is absolutely no excuse for her behavior. She had no right to invade your home like that and I want you to now we had a thorough talk about her behavior last night. I want to offer my apologies on her behalf."

"Honestly, Will, it is not necessary for you to apologize."

"Yes, it is. I feel terrible."

"No, you need not apologize because it was not your fault and also it would make me feel worse." He went to speak and she put her hand up. "I know what you did for Lydia, she mistakenly told me and as I figured out, what you did for Jane and Charles. You have been nothing but kind and extremely giving towards my family and myself and for that it is I who should be apologizing to you; as I have been nothing but judgmental and unkind to you." He looked at the ground.

"Surely you must know." Then, he looked into her eyes. "It was all for you, I did it all for you Elizabeth." She felt her heart stop and the knot in her throat forming.

"Why?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Elizabeth…why do you wish to know? But, that is not why I came here in the first place, there was something you said to my Aunt last night which gave me hope and I wish above everything else that it is not false hope that has guided me here. If your feelings have not changed since last April, tell me at once and you shall never hear these words uttered again. But, let me tell you that my feelings towards you have not changed at all and if possible have grown stronger over the past months." He took her hands in his and stared straight into her eyes.

"But, if your feelings have changed, please allow me to say that…that you have bewitched me body and soul and I...I love you…with all my heart and I wish to never be parted from you from this moment on."

Liz sighed to make sure she could breath; she wanted to pinch herself but afraid that it might be a dream and not wanting to wake up from it, she didn't. She couldn't believe it; he was still in love with her. She then remembered he was probably waiting for an answer.

"Will…I don't know what to say."

"For a woman of many words I find it hard to believe you have none left." She smiled and laughed a little.

"It is only because I do not have a way of expressing my feelings towards you. I had you marked as one thing and you turned out to be exactly the opposite; I just wish my foolish pride had not gotten in the way concerning our relationship."

"Oh?"

"I have had feelings for you since the first moment I saw you but I was too afraid to let myself have them. But, another fear has overcome me that push that aside: the fear of losing you, of not having you in my life."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because…because I am in love with you…completely, passionately head-over-heels in love with you and I also wish never to be parted from you from this moment on."

He smiled and threw his arms around her pulling her close to him. She began laughing as he twirled her around.

"Wait!" He stopped and put her down, going into his car. He came back and looked like he was going to burst from happiness, she had never seen him smile so much. "Give me your hand." She did and he slipped the most gorgeous ring Elizabeth had ever seen; her jaw completely dropped.

"This is mine?" He nodded. "Will….it's magnificent…"

"So, you like it?"

"I love it." He smiled and put his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him, she couldn't help but stare at the ring, it was stunning. He put his finger under her chin and tipped her head up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She was so happy she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Liz?"

Both her and Darcy jumped and Liz looked over at Jane, standing in the door, her arms crossed.

"Hello Jane…"

Darcy and Elizabeth sat on the couch, holding hands, while Jane paced back and forth. Kitty sat on one of the chairs, giggling quietly, while Mary stood near the window, arms crossed; Elizabeth felt like a teenager who had just been caught doing something wrong. Jane stopped and stood in front of them and pointed at them.

"So…you two…are engaged?" Liz nodded.

"Yes." Darcy said.

"But, I thought you didn't even like him." Kitty said.

"That's what I thought." Mary said.

"Girls, be quiet, Elizabeth, come in the kitchen with me, you," she looked at Darcy, "don't move."

Jane went into the kitchen and Liz looked at Darcy.

"It will be fine, I promise." He said, squeezing her hand and she smiled back. They quickly kissed and Liz went into the kitchen. She sat in one of the chairs and hesitantly looked at Jane.

"I thought you hated him?"

"No, it is quite the opposite."

"But, you told me he was cold andand proud and..."

Elizabeth laughed and took Jane's hand which stopped her pacing.

"My dear Jane, you said last night how you wished to see me as happy as you, with someone who made me happy...and I have found him. It took me a longer time to figure it out because I didn't want to let myself love again. Oh, my sister, if only you knew the things he has done for me...for the family, you would not disapprove so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy sat on the couch while Kitty and Mary stared at him; Kitty giggling and Mary eyeing him up.

"So," Mary began, "Can we trust you not to hurt our sister?"

"I will do my best." He answered quickly.

"How much money do you make?" Kitty asked.

"Enough to provide for you and your sister." He smirked.

Jane sat down in disbelief. She just stared at Elizabeth, not knowing what to say.

"Oh my goodness Lizzie..."

"I know..." Liz smirked.

"But, Liz...do you honestly like the man?"

"I love him...so much I want to scream it from the rooftops." She laughed. Jane just shook her head and laughed, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, my dear Elizabeth, I know that look...you do love him."

"I do. Him and I are so alike, we were completely foolish and selfish and completely in love. He's done some completely foolish things but so have I.. I let something blind me but no longer..."

"Oh, Liz, if this is what you truly want and he is good enough for you, then he is good enough for me." They stood up and hugged giggling. Elizabeth let out a little squeal of delight and Darcy came into the room with Mary and Kitty behind him. Jane, who was by now hysterical, let go of Liz and threw herself on Darcy. He smiled and looked at Elizabeth, who was smiling back. Not konwing what to do Darcy just wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"Oh, Darcy, I approve!" Jane said. She let go and took his hands in hers. "But, just know if you ever hurt Liz...I'm pretty sure you'll never have children again." He raised a brow and nodded.

"Umm...the same with Bingley..." He mused

After dinner, which Darcy had cooked, he stood at the sink washing the dishes. Elizabeth came into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes and handed them to him.  
"Do you want me to dry?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only if you want to." He said. She nodded and grabbed a rag from the cabinet. She began to help him, drying the dishes and then putting them away. "Last one…" he said handing to it her. She went to grab it but he didn't let go, instead he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips; She smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked, drying the dish.

"For being Elizabeth…my Elizabeth."

"I like the sound of that," she replied, "Does that mean you're my Will?"

"If you wish." He turned the faucet off and dried his hands with a paper towel and then threw it in the sink. "Where did the rest of the girls go?"

"Well, Mary and Kitty went out for the night and Jane went over to Charles' house."

"Oh," he paused, "Does that mean we are by ourselves?"

"It does." She mused. "Why?" He raised a brow and she blushed, leaning against the counter. "Mr. Darcy, are you trying to seduce me?" She laughed out. He nodded and scooped her up in his arms.

"Do I have to try?" He laughed. She shook her head and he carried her out of the room and upstairs.

(Do you think I'm done? Well…I'm not because I'm going to do a short chapter next explaining what happens after…but I thought this was a cute ending…different but definitely more modern now…So one mini-chapter left and then my next story which is a branch off of this one...you'll learn more about it in the next chapter…KEEP R&RING!!! THANKS!!!)


	24. The Last One

**Disclaimer- **Enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing but my own imagination!

Chapter 24:

The Last Chapter

**The following June**…

Darcy woke up and stretched his arm out looking for the familiar object he was used to sleeping next to. He opened his eyes and found the bed empty.

"Elizabeth?" He said. Sitting up he looked around and turned the lamp on, it was still dark outside. "Elizabeth, darling?" He said louder, sitting up. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Noticing the doors open to the balcony, he glanced out and say a figure standing there. He smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently. She jumped a little at his touch but knew it was him.

"Did I ever tell you how ravishing you look in my shirt?" He asked her. She laughed and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing his favorite button-up blue striped shirt (it was her favorite too).Her legs were exposed and she was wearing a pair of black shorts.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I would rather be awake with you." She turned around and put her arms around his neck and he kept his around her waist.

"That was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"It was…Jane looked absolutely breathtaking." Elizabeth raised a brow. "Not as beautiful as you're going to look." Elizabeth laughed.

"She did look pretty. Her dress looked amazing, it turned out really nice."

"I can't believe she designed that." Darcy said.

"I can, she has always had a knack for fashion. But, what I can't believe is that we are getting married in two months."

"It feels like two years, I was just upset that we had to wait this long."

"Well, now…it's only two months away…and then I'll be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy."

"That has a nice ring to it, my darling." He pulled her in for a kiss put she jumped away.

"That's what I wanted to show you…I'll be right back." She quickly ran into the room and came back about 2 minutes later, holding a box. "I had forgotten where I packed it."

She held the box out to him and he opened it up. He pulled the thing out of the box and she took the box from him. His mouth dropped open as he realized what the thing really was.

"I didn't know you had even finished it." He said.

"Yes, I finished it at least a month ago, but this is not the final thing kind of like an expected design." He nodded and ran his hand over the cover. It was a bright yellow with orange writing on it.

"_Mr. Darcy Takes a Wife_

_By: Elizabeth Bennet_"

"Clever title…" He smiled at her.

"I thought you'd like it. It starts off from basically the night we met up until our wedding. You have to read it and tell me what you think."

He gave her the book and she put it back in the box and put it on the balcony floor.

"I'm so proud of you." Darcy said. "Let's celebrate."

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Will! Will! Put me down!" But, he just laughed. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, let me go!"

"Never." He said laughing, closing the balcony doors behind him.

(Awww…it's the end! For real! I thought it would be a cute ending too!!! So, the next story is about obviously their children. Three boys and one girl thought I'd change it around a little! It centers on the daughter which I can't pick between which name Aurelia or Isabella, help me out whichever one you guys like better, and her three brothers, two older and one younger, Christian, Emerson and Ayden. And of course there is a love story and drama, drama! But, I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I really did enjoy writing it!! So I have that story and another story I'm working on which I'll keep you posted on!! Thanks for reading!!! But, remember the story doesn't end here…there is a sequel!!!)


End file.
